


Тень в отражении

by WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contains obscene words, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Magic Realism, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, WTF Kombat 2021, oneside!Song Mingi/Jung Wooyoung
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Лучшим творением Уёна стал человек.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Тень в отражении

Уён сдувает упавшую на лицо чёрную прядь, руки слишком заняты важной и крайне ответственной работой. Последний штрих и лучшее его творение будет закончено. Пальцы немного подрагивают, удерживая синий, светящийся от переполняющей его энергии кристалл, размером с перезревший плод яблока. Уён аккуратно вставляет его в углубление на груди куклы, грани звонко стукаются о стенки в царящей тишине мастерской. Он закрывает тонкую решётчатую панель, предназначенную для удержания и защиты “сердца”, крепко закрепляет болт на задвижке. Магия потихоньку начинает распространяться по кукле, наполняя другие более мелкие кристаллы, расположенные по всему телу и заменяющие кукле суставы.  
Лучшим творением Уёна стал человек.  
Уён широко улыбается, замечая, что веки куклы чуть подрагивают, медленно раскрываясь. Он обнимает тонкое и хрупкое на вид - только на вид, материал Уён подобрал самый прочный, мягкая лишь оболочка, призванная имитировать кожу, и ей обтянут один череп - лицо в ладони, заглядывая в голубые глаза своего творения.  
\- Ну, привет. - Кукла моргает несколько раз, смотрит на Уёна пустыми безразличными глазами, с синей мерцающей радужкой в тон "сердцу". - Твоим именем будет Сонхва. Давай-ка проверим тебя.  
Уён спускается с двухступенчатой лесенки, отходит от Сонхва на пару метров. Сила легко отзывается, нити тянутся к кристаллам, спрятанным в прочном теле куклы. Уён дёргает пальцами на правой руке, заставляя Сонхва поднять руку, провести пятёрней по голове, зачёсывая назад волосы.  
\- А как насчёт.  
Сонхва послушно поворачивается всем корпусом, самостоятельно отсоединяет себя от креплений, удерживающих его всё это время за пояс.  
\- Молодец. Иди ко мне.  
Расстояние между ними Сонхва преодолевает в один шаг. Встаёт рядом, возвышаясь на целую голову, что Уёну приходится задирать подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в его лицо. Повинуясь невидимым нитям, Сонхва обходит Уёна по дуге, вставая по правое плечо и чуть склоняется в приглашающем жесте, словно настоящий дворецкий.  
\- Просто отлично. Лучше, чем я мог предположить. Улыбнись. - На лице Сонхва не дёргается и мускула. Уён хмурится, пробует ещё, но головой Сонхва двигает беспрепятственно, а вот мимикой управлять не получается. - А вот это странно. Ну-ка, присядь сюда.  
Склонившись над лицом Сонхвы, Уён тщательно прощупывает каждую мышцу. Материал самый лучший, мягкий и подвижный, легко поддаётся рукам Уёна, но стоит попытаться воздействовать магией и сразу, словно из камня.  
Стремясь добиться максимальной достоверности, чтобы никто ни с первого, ни даже с третьего взгляда не понял, что перед ним кукла, Уён постарался отыскать самый мягкий и восприимчивый к магии материал. Пришлось неплохо за него выложиться и задействовать все имеющиеся каналы не только для его, но для безопасной перевозки практически каждой детали конструкции. Одно только “сердце” Уён добывал лично, рискуя, правда, при этом чуть ли не всем. Но чего не совершишь ради достижения великой цели. А теперь выясняется, что материал бракованный. Или Уён допустил где-то ошибку? Он, ведь, проверял всё ранее и не было никаких проблем. “Сердце” препятствует? Может, нужно время, чтобы материал как следует пропитался магией?  
\- Странно, почему руками легко, - Уён тянет щёки Сонхва, растягивая мягкие - великие боги, он действительно смог этого добиться - губы в улыбке. - а для магии ты безэмоциональный кирпич.  
Уён плюхается на соседний стул, по инерции чуть отъезжая на колёсиках. Сонхва покорно остаётся сидеть напротив, без силы Уёна его тело обмякло и кажется тяжёлым бесполезным хламом, способным вечность провести в таком положении, обрастая пылью. Мягкие светлые пряди - как же долго Уён возился с его волосами - падают на чуть опущенное лицо, скрывая пустой взгляд. Уён на мгновение прикрывает глаза, выдыхая. Ему на встречу через несколько часов, стоит урвать у сна хоть немного.  
\- Вряд ли я что-то смогу сделать на этом этапе. Отдыхай.  
Уён накрывает Сонхва простынёй, синее “сердце” мягко сияет из-под ткани. Идеальное прекрасное творение Уёна пока обречено иметь один изъян.  
\- Надо купить тебе одежду, чтобы прикрыть тело. Уж оно-то с головой выдаёт твою нечеловечность. 

Спать Уён ожидаемо не идёт. Принимает горячий душ, больше просто парясь под струями почти кипятка. Тело становится мягким, разморенным, но сон всё равно не приходит и оставшееся время до обеда он проводит лёжа голым поперёк заправленной постели, гипнотизируя облака через стеклянный потолок и вслушиваясь в размеренное тиканье часов.  
Из часов вылетает дракончик, описывает круг по комнате, раскрывая пасть в безмолвном рыке - похоже пора смазать механизм - и возвращается обратно стеречь свою чёрную башню. Уён садится, трясёт влажными волосами.  
Пора собираться.  
Он был занят сборкой Сонхва почти год, спустив на него всё до последнего золотого. Теперь ему придётся хорошенько побегать в поисках подработок и заказов, иначе банально помрёт с голода, не говоря уже о том, что расстанется со своей жилплощадью. А этот дом в одном из старых районов Сэлода его родителям достался тяжким трудом и слишком поздно, чтобы они успели насладиться жизнью в нём.  
Не сказать, что Уён так уж наслаждается.  
Но он хотя бы делает то, что хочет, а не впахивает на ненавистной работе за гроши. Уён, как он сам любит гордо заявлять, живёт мечтой. Хотя по мнению большинства старых знакомых разбазаривает редчайший талант призывателя и кукольника почём зря. Уён не очень понимает иногда, чем по их мнению должен заниматься. Быть ручным псом на службе у Её Величества? Сорить изобретениями направо и налево? Открыть кукольный театр? Уён не понимает и понять не стремится. Возможно, поэтому круг его близких друзей весьма ограничен.  
Хонджун - целитель, в котором так мало магии, что на одних только зельях и травах выходит. Хотя Уён бы ещё попробовал найти человека знающего так много. Лучшего эксперта в зельях и ядах на всю империю не сыщется.  
И Минги. Противный маг стихийник, работающий частным сыщиком. Уён бы скорее назвал его охотником за головами. Некоторые даже ведут счёт пойманным преступникам: Марс - а именно так решил прозваться Минги - или департамент по безопасности, кто же станет лидером этого месяца? Больше даже идёт соревнование между Минги и одним конкретным офицером этого департамента.  
Ему-то Уён и будет помогать в текущем расследовании. Чон Юнхо, симпатичный молодой офицер, ничем не выделяющийся на первый взгляд. Ни тебе способностей к управлению стихиями, никакой родовой особенности, как у того же Уёна, объединившего в себе силы двух родов, Юнхо даже не имеет сверхсилы или способности обращаться зверем. Самый обычный служащий. Каким-то образом соревнующийся с лучшим когда-то стихийником своего факультета Минги.  
Однако.  
Уён согласился на это расследование не только потому что офицер пришёл за помощью к другу своего главного соперника, но и потому что нельзя упускать возможности посмотреть на Юнхо вблизи. И заодно будет повод постебаться над Минги, проявляющего излишне много внимания к его персоне. Вдруг Уён мимоходом сможет выяснить почему?  
\- Малыш, ты со мной.  
Механический сычик срывается со своего насеста, влекомый нитями Уёна, приземляется на плечо, чинно складывая крылья. Уён гладит его между синтетических перьев скорее автоматически, не задумываясь о том, что кукле оно совершенно ни к чему.  
Уён привык считать свои творения почти живыми.  
Юнхо ждёт Уёна прямо у дома. Стоит оперевшись бедром на забор, курит сигарету - самокрутка, неужели кто-то ещё подобным балуется. Уён без предупреждения выхватывает у Юнхо сигарету, слюнявит пальцы затушить фитиль и раскатывает остатки табака себе по ладони, принюхиваясь.  
\- Надо же. Обычный табак. А я думал чего поинтереснее.  
\- Это была моя последняя сигарета.  
\- Так купишь новые.  
\- На этот месяц.  
Уён усмехается. А вот это уже больше похоже на офицера, о котором он слышал от Минги. Собранный, держащий каждый свой шаг под контролем и готовый абсолютно ко всему. У него даже установлен лимит на сигареты. Это почти очаровательно. Уён даже умиляется, но вряд ли поймёт смысл.  
\- На что у тебя ещё стоят ограничения?  
\- На количество идиотов в моём окружении. И я не помню, чтобы мы переходили на "ты".  
\- Мы одногодки, с какой стати я буду использовать формальную речь. - Уён отмахивается, тормозит машину. - Запрашивайте, офицер, и называйте адрес. Какое будет дело?  
\- На месте расскажу.  
Уён закатывает глаза, отворачиваясь к окну. Не хочет при свидетелях, не надо. Уёну в общем-то совсем не обязательно знать тонкостей дела. Он лишь консультант, изредка предоставляющий свои услуги органам правопорядка. Настолько редко, что впору было бы забыть, но обстоятельства, при которых было дано обещание оказывать поддержку органам не забудешь.  
\- Далековато ваш труп, конечно.  
Такси высаживает их за пару кварталов до места преступления - Юнхо и его предосторожность - так что оставшуюся половину пути они идут пешком. Район совсем не многолюдный, почти заброшенный. Завод давно закрыли, так что люди по возможности все перебрались в другие более безопасные места. Уён даже навскидку не сможет ответить сколько тут прячется подпольных организаций разной степени сложности и опасности, а ещё неизвестно сколько мелкой шушеры и тех кому попросту больше негде жить, и эта прохудившаяся, вот-вот грозящаяся рухнуть крыша, всё что у них есть. Какое зверство здесь надо было совершить, чтобы заинтересовался департамент?  
\- Как давно здесь _это_?  
От того, чтобы расстаться с содержимым желудка Уёна спасает только то, что в этом самом желудке нет ничего ещё со вчерашнего утра. Он присасывается к бутылке, щедро протянутой одним из полицейских, чтобы перебить горечь собравшуюся во рту, но вкус желчи никуда не девается. Юнхо протягивает ему конфету, но мысль совершать трапезу, пусть даже короткую, перед… перед _этим_. У Уёна начинает кружиться голова, и Юнхо вынужден вывести его из ангара обратно на воздух. Рвёт желчью, обжигая пищевод, Уёна уже на улице. Он упирается ладонью в кирпичную стену, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони губы.  
Внутри ангара, на толстых механических тросах висит человек, девушка, совсем молодая, ей едва двадцать исполнилось. Уён смотрел секунды три, а её образ так чётко стоит перед глазами. Светлые пушистые волосы прикрывают мертвенно-бледное лицо, видно только синие губы. Худое тело спрятано под тонкой прозрачной ночнушкой. И вот под ней..  
Уёна снова начинает тошнить, и он прикрывает глаза, пытаясь дышать на счёт.  
Кто-то отрезал девушке ноги и присоединил к телу металлические и судя по тому сколько там крови, делалось это всё на живую, и умерла девушка, скорее всего, даже не от боли, а именно от потери крови. Найди её кто-нибудь несколькими днями ранее…  
\- Твоя птица. - Юнхо протягивает Уёну его сычика. Он пришёл в такой шок от увиденного, что птица, которую он выпустил полетать и поискать что интересное, свалилась наземь, потеряв опору. Уён просто не смог бы в том состоянии удержать контроль над нитями. - Кажется, она повредила крыло.  
\- Это он, вообще-то. Малыш зовут.  
\- Ты справишься?  
\- Должен. Это был просто шок. - Уён отмахивается от воды. - Не первый труп в моей жизни. Пошли осматривать. Я, как минимум, смогу сказать где покупались эти протезы. Мало кто занимается их продажей.  
\- Это уже будет очень много.  
\- Господин офицер, давайте вы не будете притворяться, что вас коль сколь-нибудь волнует моё душевное состояние. Его нестабильность скорее помеха в ваших делах. - Уголок губ Юнхо чуть дрожит в усмешке. - Я вижу тебя насквозь. Обмануть у тебя получится только Минги.  
\- Это почему же?  
\- Сэр! Мы приступаем к снятию трупа, - кричит один из подчинённых Юнхо от ворот ангара.  
Юнхо с Уёном реагируют почти одновременно. Уён, потому что чувствует похожую на свою, но чужую магию, а Юнхо то ли каким-то своим шестым чувством, то ли вечной готовностью к самому худшему. Но факт остаётся фактом. К воротам ангара они срываются вдвоём.  
Но поздно.  
\- Не успеем, - слышит Уён совсем рядом севший голос Юнхо, когда в спешке вырисовывает в воздухе пространственную руну. Он даже понять не успевает в какой момент начал, тело сработало на чистых инстинктах.  
Санги закрывает их своими телом и крыльями чуть ли не за секунду до того, как их накрывает огненная волна. Всё длится не больше тридцати секунд, за которые Уён успевает отсчитать почти семьдесят ударов собственного сердца и в красках представить во что превратились тела всех тех, кто там остался. Господи, их же было более десяти человек точно.  
Уён шевелит пальцами - Санги раскрывает крылья, выпуская их с Юнхо и ещё второго офицера. Парнишка в шоке смотрит на средних размеров дракона, нависшего над ним своей мордой. Уён дёргает нити, но шея не поддаётся. Весь дракон в крайне плачевном состоянии. Вся кожа, обтягивающая конструкцию расплавилась, крылья не в лётном состоянии и, похоже, несколько деталей, отвечающих за подвижность шеи конкретно так сплавились. Уён мысленно прикидывает сколько будет стоить отбуксировать дракона домой. Единственный минус техники призыва - невозможность отозвать кукл обратно.  
\- Дуй вызывать подкрепление. - Юнхо грубо вздёргивает подчинённого на ноги, встряхивает, чтобы привести в чувство. - Ну!  
\- Уже бегу, сэр.  
Уёну очень хочется отправиться следом за ним и не заходить внутрь вместе с Юнхо - что они там найдут? Трупы? Полностью уничтоженные улики? Какой смысл. Уён хватает Юнхо под локоть, но тот молча вырывается и входит в ангар. Уён со вздохом следом, прикрывая лицо рукавом от тошнотворного запаха.  
Вокруг всё в копоти и чуть заволокло дымом, который впрочем быстро рассеивается через открытые двери и выбитые окна. Вся команда ожидаемо погибла. Уён проглатывает ком в горле, отворачиваясь от обугленных тел - пламя точно не было естественного происхождения. Он проходит вперёд, ориентируясь скорее по ощущениям, и безошибочно находит источник. На стенах, что до этого закрывались ящиками, теперь ставшими одним лишь пеплом, печати призыва, он рассматривает их повнимательнее, замечает руны времени - ловить преступника в округе нет смысла, сработал таймер. Вопрос лишь в том, когда он был установлен: до смерти девушки? Тогда как же он так точно рассчитал прибытие команды департамента? Или же уже после вызова, совсем недавно, возможно, даже в течение этих суток, что собирались улики? Вопросом, как его никто не заметил Уён не задаётся, если нужно, можно провернуть и не такое. Но всё же не ясно зачем. Волна пламени прошла так прицельно и низко, что подвешенный труп практически не пострадал, ноги лишь чуть подплавились, но это нисколько не помешает Уёну распознать материал. Значит убийца планировал уничтожить не наземные улики. Вряд ли тот, кто так расстарался с подвешиванием трупа, и так точно умеет совмещать руны в печатях, способен оставить после себя много улик.  
\- Что ты нашёл? - Уён вздрагивает, когда Юнхо появляется за спиной. - Ясно. Вот откуда был огонь.  
\- Наш убийца маг огня.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность?  
\- Печати призыва позволяют заключить внутри себя лишь то, что содержит магию создателя. А пламя такой силы точно содержит немереное количество магии.  
\- Но сильных магов стихийников немного и все они на контроле. - Юнхо сдавливает челюсти. Смотрит на Уёна.  
\- Нет, даже не думай. Это абсурд. Абсолютный.  
\- Но он первым попадает под подозрение.  
\- Ты идиот? Можешь не отвечать, - Уён жестом останавливает Юнхо. - Пошли лучше спустим труп, больше тут всё равно ловушек нет.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Нет, но труп снять надо. Хочу быстрее разобраться с этим и свалить.  
Уён тянет нити Санги на пробу, и дракон поддаётся. Шея повреждена, но крылья работоспособность не утратили. Уён располагает крылья так, чтобы, когда тросы будут отсоединены, тело скатилось по одному крылу, во второе, лежащее на манер батута.  
-Там три крепежа. Сначала этот, - Юнхо без предупреждения стреляет куда-то в угол между потолком и стеной напротив. Уён даже понять ничего не успевает. - И оставшиеся два.  
Пули бьют точно в цель и с первого раза. Металлические тросы с визгом лопаются, пока тело стремительно съезжает по крылу вниз. Мягким приземление всё равно не выходит, но ноги хотя бы не оторвало. Уён снова морщится, понимая, что ему сейчас подходить к трупу девушки, переворачивать, рассматривать крепления, трогать засохшую кровь на деталях. Тошнота снова подступает к горлу, но Уён встряхивается, тянет нить, чувствуя как когти сычика на его плече вонзаются в кожу - отрезвляет.  
Юнхо подходит к телу, переворачивает и смотрит на Уёна, жестом приглашая приступить к выполнению своей работы. Уён проклинает департамент, хладнокровие его сотрудников и заодно Минги, склоняясь над телом. Верхнюю часть туловища, он прикрывает крылом Санги, чтобы не видеть лица девушки, Юнхо, к счастью, этот жест не комментирует. Хотя не то чтобы Уёну не видно ничего через дыры в мембранах крыльев, но иллюзия худо бедно работает, его интересуют только протезы. Очень искусно сделанные протезы, надо признать, почти так же идеально, как те, что сам Уён сделал для Сонхва. И то, что усложнит работу департамента в десятки раз, ноги точно собирались самим убийцей, и половину деталей он тоже делал сам - практически ни одного заводского знака, а те что имеются никаких наводок не дадут. Лавки, что продают эти детали так обширны и имеют столько филиалов по всему городу, что искать бессмысленно.  
\- Он сделал протезы сам.  
\- Проклятье. - Юнхо давит двумя пальцами на глаза. Снаружи в ангар влетает отосланный подчинённый, за ним следом звуки сирен, кажется, машин трёх. - Ты что сделал?  
\- Вызвал подкрепление?  
\- Против кого? Армии?! - Юнхо вздергивает Уёна. - Прячь своего дракона, с этим придурком я сам поговорю. Быстро!  
Уёну два раза повторять не надо. Он направляет Санги в соседнее помещение так скоро как может, заставляет дракона влезть на потолок, сломанная шея стопорит процесс и несколько раз голова стукается о стены, но металл не задевает и шума сильно много не поднимает, спасибо, эти придурки врубили свои сирены на полную и уж точно не заняты отловом несанкционированных изобретений. Вообще-то Уёну стоило подумать о том, как он подставился перед Юнхо и вторым офицером сразу же, но шок от пережитого заглушил здравый смысл, у него ничего и не дёрнулось даже. Похоже, у Юнхо тоже не дёрнулось, раз он только услышав сирены он понял к а к Уён спас им жизнь. Остаётся верить, что чести в офицере ровно столько, как любит восхищённо рассказывать Минги.  
-Сиди тут и чтобы ни звука.  
\- Можно подумать, он тебя слышит. - Юнхо снова хватает его за воротник, затаскивает Уёна обратно в центральное помещение, пока никто не успел заинтересоваться что их консультант там такое высматривает. - Заберёшь потом. Иди лучше пообщайся с прибывшими исследователями и заговори им зубы.  
\- А тот, второй?  
\- О нём я позаботился.  
Уён бросает взгляд на второго выжившего, не считая его, но он как будто ничего не замечает, светит шальной улыбкой. То ли шоком догнало, то ли нравится быть причастным к тайне, читай покрытию преступника, не столь важно, главное, что он, кажется, Уёна не сдаст. Знать бы как Юнхо его уговорил. Угрожал? Вспоминая с какой нечеловеческой точностью Юнхо сбил тросы, Уён уже готов поверить во что угодно. Даже в то, что идеальный офицер, далеко не такой идеальный. Скорее наоборот: крайне опасная тварь, у которой лучше не ходить в должниках.  
…  
От всей бумажной и говорильной волокиты, включающей в себя кучу вранья, Уён избавляется только к вечеру. Спасибо, Юнхо с парой служащих подбрасывают его полуживое тело прямо к дому. Он вяло машет им на прощание, делает вид, что никаких взглядов со стороны Юнхо не замечает и входит в дом. Едва переступив порог Уён замечает горстку пепла, оставшуюся от охранной куклы - кто-то вошёл в его дом. Вариантов кто именно нет, только один человек во всём мире так бесцеремонно позволяет себе обращаться с творениями Уёна. Он вздыхает, делает пас рукой на совок с метлой, чтобы поскорее устранить беспорядок, и направляется в мастерскую, где находит Минги разглядывающего его новую куклу, с которой он бесцеремонно стянул простынь, простынь, прикрывавшая её валяется на полу рядом.  
\- Ты бы его хоть прикрыл для приличия, - Уён опирается плечом на один из шкафов, разделяющих комнату на зоны. - Ты опять сжёг мою куклу.  
\- Она собиралась на меня напасть, - Минги пожимает плечами, поворачивается на стуле к Уёну, и вот эта серьёзность Уёну заранее не нравится, когда Минги серьёзен ничего хорошего не происходит. - Ты взялся помогать департаменту с расследованием.  
\- Мне нужны деньги.  
\- С расследованием, которое ведёт Юнхо.  
\- Он и обратился ко мне за помощью.  
\- И вы оба сегодня чуть не сдохли.  
Уён вскидывает бровь. Такая осведомлённость Минги удивляет, но Минги указывает пальцем себе за спину на пустое место, обычно занимаемое Санги. Точно, Минги прекрасно известно, что Санги Уён вызывает только в самых критических ситуациях.  
\- Я почувствовал мощный выброс пламени в районе трущоб, а потом выяснилось, что там всё оккупировано департаментом.  
\- Но как ты понял, что я тоже был там? - Уён сам себе кажется плохим полицейским. Он мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник и гонит подозрения недавно озвученные Юнхо.  
\- Уён, я, когда тебе этот браслет давал, что сказал?  
Уён поднимает руку с браслетом. на котором красуются довольно крупный красный камень и два по бокам поменьше. Камень чуть светится, как и глаза Минги в полутьме мастерской.  
\- Что я всегда буду под присмотром. - Уён хлопает себя по лбу. - Мне тогда показалось это метафора.  
\- Не метафора.  
\- Но как ты узнал, что Юнхо ведёт это дело? Мало ли какой там офицер мог быть.  
\- Никому другому ты бы в департаменте помогать не стал. - Уён кивает - резонно, обычно с правоохранительными органами он старается дел не иметь. - Как теперь будешь оправдываться перед департаментом за дракона? Юнхо не мог тебя не сдать. - Минги брезгливо фыркает. - Моралист хренов.  
\- А вот тут, - Уён многозначительно возводит палец к потолку, - и начинается самое интересное. Он меня не сдал и на второго свидетеля как-то надавил, так ещё помог скрыть наличие несанкционированного механического устройства в соседней комнате, всячески отводя оттуда своих сослуживцев. Понятия не имею где этот парень научился так заговаривать зубы.  
\- Шутишь?! Юнхо и пошёл против правил департамента? - Минги разве что челюсть не роняет. - Да он нас, охотников, порицает страшно за то, что мы действуем вне закона, а сам помог прикрыть твою задницу?  
\- Ты же не считаешься себя “охотником”, - Минги сверлит Уёна взглядом. - Ладно-ладно. Подозреваю он сделал это потому, что, как ты выразился, “моя задница” спасла ему жизнь.  
\- Я спасал ему жизнь, но это не помешало запихнуть меня за мелкую провинность на трое суток за решётку, - надувается Минги.  
\- Может быть потому что с моей “провинностью” тремя сутками в тюрьме не отделаешься?  
\- Надеюсь, на этом ваше сотрудничество закончилось?  
\- Нет, я ещё должен пройтись с ним по паре лавок, где псих-убийца предположительно покупал детали.  
\- Подробностей мне не ждать, да? - Минги поднимается, подходит к Уёну ближе, вынуждая его задрать голову. - Опять играешь в рыцарство?  
\- Чья бы мычала. Просто старайся чаще мелькать на людях и на каждую ночь иметь алиби, которое способно подтвердить человек пять минимум.  
\- Уён.  
\- Сделай как я прошу. У тебя же есть алиби примерно на седьмое число месяца, предположительно именно тогда состоялось убийство? Минги?  
Уён напрягается. Он всё ещё не верит, что Минги был способен на то хладнокровное убийство, но глупости Минги хватило бы глупо подставиться, занимаясь какими-нибудь своими мелкими делишками.  
\- Минги.  
\- Правда думаешь, что я помню, где был неделю назад? Скорее всего дома, но, может быть, заскочил с ребятами в бар. У меня не такая хорошая память на события не касающиеся напрямую работы, но расслабься, департаменту придраться будет не к чему. - Минги ерошит Уёну волосы, отвлекая от тяжёлых мыслей. - Иди отдыхать, выглядишь и так хреново.  
Выпроводив Минги, Уён вместо того, чтобы отправиться спать, возвращается в мастерскую.  
\- Ну-с, - Уён поднимает лицо Сонхва за подбородок, смотрит в его пустые глаза, - попробуем сделать что-нибудь с твоей мимикой. Устроим завтра тебе поход в город. 

С мимикой ничего сделать не получается. Уён облачает Сонхва в забытые когда-то Минги вещи, кутает в плащ и ведёт на рынок, чтобы приодеть во что поприличнее до встречи с офицером, а заодно состряпать легенду поубедительнее про знакомого прибывшего из-за границы и страдающего редким недугом “лицо каменное-обыкновенное”, ах да, речь ему тоже недоступна, будьте добры понять и войти в положение.  
\- Хонджун мне голову оторвёт, когда узнает. - Уён приподнимается на носках накинуть Сонхва капюшон на голову. - Он единственный перед кем не удастся скрыть твою искусственность. Этот лис раскусит нас за секунду. Ну, пошли.  
До центра они добираются без проблем. Тело Сонхва отлично слушается Уёна, лавирует между людьми вполне правдоподобно, вряд ли кому-то может прийти в голову, что Сонхва кто-то управляет. Некоторые барышни даже засматриваются на него, когда ветром сдувает капюшон и Сонхва предстаёт во всём своём великолепии растрёпанных волос в совокупности с холодным взглядом - не объяснять же, что он такой от того, что жизни в этих глазах нет. Уён собой более, чем доволен. От того и не понятно, почему с мимикой случился такой провал. Он периодически пытается дёрнуть уголки губ в улыбке, но всё тщетно.  
\- Здравствуйте, господин, чего изволите? - Мужчина улыбается Уёну и Сонхва, широким жестом демонстрируя свой товар.  
\- Моему другу требуется новая одежда, подготовьте сразу несколько комплектов на смену.  
\- Позволите снять мерки?  
\- Нам бы просто что-то достаточно просторное и самое главное чистое и целое, сами видите, что дорога его изрядно потрепала. На снятие мерок нет времени.  
\- А вас друг способен отвечать за себя?  
\- К сожалению, нет, - Уён одаривает мужчину крайне тяжёлым взглядом, тот тушуется и принимается исполнять поручение. - Мы воспользуемся вашей раздевалкой, чтобы переодеться, если вы не против.  
\- Конечно, господа.  
Уён заставляет Сонхва зайти за ширму, сам же встаёт сбоку у выхода, чтобы у продавца не было соблазна подсмотреть. Вещи ожидаемо немного висят на Сонхва, но Уён обещает себе снять мерки позже, сейчас есть дела поважнее. Он хватает перчатки с прилавки, надевает их Сонхва.  
\- Нет, правда, - Уён трогает Сонхва за щёку, убирает чёлку со лба, - если не знать кто ты, то вылитый человек. Интересно, сколько сердец ты успеешь разбить? Но ладно, попробуем сегодня обвести вокруг пальца для начала одного офицера, если уж он не поймёт, то волноваться будет не о чем.  
\- Вас всё устроило?  
Уён, который даже не рассматривал особо предложенную одежду, кивает, диктует адрес куда следует доставить одежду. Они какое-то время ещё прогуливаются по рынку, Уён пробует заставить Сонхва взаимодействовать с окружающими людьми, полностью удовлетворённый тем, как никто не понимает, что разбросанные покупки им помогает собирать кукла, даже когда Сонхва ловит одного запнувшегося паренька под локоть, тот только тушуется, смущённо проговаривая благодарность вперемешку с извинениями.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты до заикания доведёшь даже мужчину, - Уён рассматривает идеальное лицо Сонхва, - Влюбился бы я, не зная кто ты?  
\- А кто он?  
Проморгавший появление Юнхо Уён вздрагивает, оборачиваясь к офицеру. Юнхо кивает ему, Сонхва тоже, смотрит больше с любопытством, а не намерением устроить допрос. Кажется, у офицера неожиданно приподнятое настроение. Уён окидывает его быстрым взглядом - в обычной одежде он Юнхо ещё не видел и надо признать, что в простой рубашке с чуть подкатанными рукавами тот выглядит более чем привлекательно. Уён стоит между Сонхва и Юнхо, осознавая сколько взглядов притягивает к себе каждый из них, и мысленно подсчитывает кто же лидирует по популярности.  
\- Вы задержались, господин офицер. - Уён чуть заводит руку за спину, чтобы Юнхо не обратил внимания на его пальцы. - Знакомьтесь, мой друг - Сонхва, он сегодня будет с нами.  
\- У нас вообще-то расследование. - Юнхо пожимает руку Сонхва, смотрит немного вопросительно на перчатки - на улице середина лета, интерес вполне оправдан, но ему хватает тактичности не спрашивать.  
\- Мы просто интересуемся покупкой парочки деталей, не думаю, что эта информация кому-то навредит. - Уён пожимает плечами. - Тем более.  
Сонхва открывает рот, который не способен издать и звука. Юнхо заметно тушуется, кивает молча и указывает рукой на дорогу, мол, мы можем идти. Уён сдерживает ухмылку. Как же легко обмануть людей, лишь воззвав к их чувству стыда и жалости.  
\- Кого сначала посетим?  
\- Я предлагаю сразу заглянуть к тем, кто легко за дополнительную трату продаёт редкие детали, в том числе из числа запрещённых, не интересуясь кто и для чего. - Уён забирает из рук Юнхо блокнот, в котором они вчера набросали примерный список торговцев. - Вероятнее всего наш псих закупался у кого-то из этих ребят. Время сэкономим всем. Такси!  
\- Думаешь, нам это хоть как-то поможет? - Спрашивает Юнхо уже после того, как они залетают в машину. Уён немного ёрзает между Юнхо и Сонхва, пытаясь сесть поудобнее и не потерять концентрации над нитями. - Вам стоило сесть вперёд, - Юнхо немного раздражённо смотрит на Сонхва.  
И вот где-то тут Уён понимает, что ни разу офицер не в приподнятом настроении. При более близком контакте Уён ощущает такую мощную волну напряжения и раздражения с тщательно скрытой яростью, что становится дурно. Уён оттягивает ворот футболки, пихает Сонхва локтём, чтобы тот приоткрыл окно.  
\- Умерьте своё раздражение, офицер. Я сейчас задохнусь.  
\- Ты перестанешь перескакивать на вежливую форму? - вопрос скорее риторический, но градус настроения заметно падает. - Твой друг всегда так апатичен?  
Уён имитирует у Сонхва косой холодной взгляд, после которого тот отворачивается к окну, как если бы он не хотел им мешать. Контролировать его движения - легко, вкладывать в них какое-то индивидуальные, _человеческие_ особенности, когда ты сам при этом занят чем-то другим, оказалось сложнее. Может, зря он решил тащить Сонхва в первый же день собой, да ещё и в компании с Юнхо. Слишком понадеялся на свой талант в управлении марионеток. Он забыл, что Сонхва ему хочется преподнести не как куклу, а это желание требует удвоенной концентрации и старания.  
\- Не трогай его. У нас, кажется, другое дело?  
\- Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
\- А ты правда думаешь, что кто-то подобный этому типу легко попадётся? - Юнхо раздражённо выдыхает. Это гарантированно провальная затея, но регламент требует от него проработки всех возможных источников. - Я тщательно просмотрел с вашими ребятами всю конструкцию протезов, мы по винтику их разобрали, но из деталей там в целом ничего необычного.  
\- В целом?  
\- Поэтому я и предложил сразу наведаться к этим ребятам. - Уён чуть двигается вперёд, стучит в окошко водителя. - Остановите на углу между Центральной и 1-ой восточной, спасибо.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, чем тебе грозят контакты с такими личностями?  
\- А у них действующие честно полученные лицензии. - Уён немного самодовольно скалится. - И ничего запрещённого у них я не покупал.  
\- Конкретно у них, - поправляет его Юнхо. - Уверен, что те, чьи имена ты мне не назвал, не помогут нам лучше?  
\- Да, он ни с кем кроме меня в городе не работает.  
Юнхо многозначительно хмыкает и остаток пути они проводят в тишине. Уён имитирует бурное общение с Сонхва, показывает достопримечательности, мимо которых они проезжают. Уён так входит в роль, что сам не осознаёт, как выйдя из машины, тянет Сонхва за рукав на себя и почти теряет контроль над его телом, но Юнхо вовремя подхватывает Сонхва за пояс, удерживая на месте, пока кукла понуро опустила голову, а руки повисли беспомощно вдоль тела.  
\- Твоему другу плохо? - Уён теряет все краски лица разом. Как бы правдоподобно Сонхва не выглядел, у него всё ещё холодное механическое тело, мягкое только лицо. - Уён?  
\- Я-  
\- Просто верни нити назад и пошли уже, тут слишком много народу.  
\- Как давно ты догадался? - Уён опутывает Сонхва нитями покрепче, накидывая сверху дополнительных, чтобы в случае, если растеряется, что-то могло остаться и помочь быстро вернуть контроль над ситуацией. - Или ты проверял, а я только что себя выдал?  
\- С самого начала.  
\- В смысле?! - Уён хватает Юнхо за локоть, вынуждая следовать за собой, заводит в мало оживленный переулок. - В смысле “с самого начала”? Это возможно, если только… да ладно...ты издеваешься надо мной?!  
\- Заткнись и веди к своему торговцу. Мы тут по делу, кажется?  
\- Минги в курсе? Вы столько раз пересекались, он должен быть в курсе, - Уён хлопает себя по лбу. - Вот почему он заявился ко мне, как только узнал, что мы сотрудничаем.  
\- Он тебе не рассказал? - Юнхо выглядит искренне удивленным и, кажется, самую малость радостным? Уён смотрит на него в полном шоке.  
\- Ты что правда меня не сдашь?  
\- Теперь ты знаешь мою самую главную тайну, так что я вынужден тебя покрывать.  
Юнхо пожимает плечами. Уён смотрит на него долгую минуту - это Юнхо так сейчас со своей совестью и чувством долга договорился? Он решает, что в перипетиях чужой души пусть копается кто-нибудь другой, Минги, например. Другу, кстати, надо будет устроить большую взбучку, он, ведь однозначно допустил мысль, что Уён однажды потащит Сонхва с собой в город и может наткнуться на Юнхо, знал, что Уён достаточно безрассуден, чтобы взять Сонхва с собой прямо на встречу с Юнхо, а всё равно ничего не рассказал. Так тщательно хранил чужую тайну? Верил в Юнхо? Или же просто решил преподать урок? С Минги станется, он и так горячо не одобряет то, как Уён близко контактирует со своими куклами, иногда даже забывая, что пёс, которого он сейчас чешет за ухом, подставляется под его ладонь по его желанию, а не по собственному, что собственных желаний у него и нет.  
\- То есть ты скрываешь свои способности? Но зачем?  
\- Тебя не касается? - Юнхо выразительно выгибает бровь. Уён хмурится, но в целом да, это не его дело.  
\- Торговец. Лавка за тем углом, прямо в тупике.  
\- Мы практически в центре, а он всё равно арендовал помещение в таком закутке? Это не вредит бизнесу?  
\- А много милых кафешек, магазинчиков сладостей и бутиков хочет соседствовать с лавкой, в витринах которой стоит довольно жутковатые на вид кукольные детали? Вот и приходится выкручиваться. Тем более тут аренда дешевле.  
Колокольчик над их головами звонко оповещает хозяина об их прибытии. Уён с удовольствием вдыхает запах лака и дерева. Детали тут, конечно, из самых разных материалов, но столь стойким и приятным ароматом они всё-таки не обладают, а Хосок ещё и любитель вырезать из дерева прямо на рабочем месте. Даже сейчас на стойке в небольшой кучке опилок стоит будущая фигурка волка, ещё пока без прорисованных деталей. Уён берёт её в руки, разглядывает, пока из подсобных помещений доносится грохот - Хосок спешит встретить клиентов.  
\- Привет, старик, давненько не виделись, - Уён расплывается в приветливой улыбке, когда Хосок таки показывается из-за двери, сверкая фирменной любезной улыбочкой. - Как твой бизнес? Ещё не сдох?  
\- Не дождёшься. - Хосок выхватывает из любопытных рук Уёна свою фигурку. - И почему “давненько”, ты буквально пару дней назад заглядывал и ещё неделей ранее.  
\- Пару дней назад? - Уён хлопает глазами. Хосок, конечно, любитель разыграть неуклюжего дурочка, но шутить со своими постоянными клиентами не любитель, тем более так. Излишне пакостное настроение, что ли? - И что я покупал, позволь поинтересоваться?  
\- Тебе полный список? - Хосок многозначительно улыбается, как бы намекая на офицера, стоящего по правое плечо от Уёна.  
\- Полный…  
Перечисленное Хосоком немного не укладывается в голове. Не только потому что Уён точно его не посещал ни два дня назад, ни тем более неделю. Он из мастерской носа не казал до вчерашнего дня, едой его снабжали Хонджун и иногда Минги, отлично знающие, что во время работы Уён забывает обо всём. Список поразительно по некоторым пунктам совпадает с перечнем деталей, составляющих протезы ног, которыми снабдили убитую девушку.  
\- Можешь, нам набросать как выглядел па- в смысле во что я примерно был одет в тот день, хотя бы последний раз?  
От Хосока они уходят с клочком бумаги, на котором нарисована точная копия Уёна в немного непривычном для него стиле одежды. Посещают ещё несколько адресов в напряжённом молчании и в двух местах из пяти получают ровно ту же картину. Уён радостно приветствует старых знакомых, сетует на долгую разлуку, а те информируют, что он совсем недавно их посещал, один, правда, посетовал, что Уён был непривычно хмурым, не случилось ли чего?  
\- Это не то что ты думаешь.  
Время уже близко к полуночи, улицы почти пусты, тем более в районе их последней остановки. Уёна немного трясёт, из-за чего Сонхва пришлось оставить бесполезной грудой деталей на скамье, потому что у него абсолютно не получалось держать контроль в таком состоянии. Юнхо смотрел настороженно и всей позой демонстрировал полную готовность атаковать. Он все последние несколько часов был слишком молчалив, напряженный, как хищник перед атакой.  
\- Это не я. Я просто не мог, понимаешь?  
\- Кто-то может это подтвердить?  
\- Вряд ли.  
\- В таком случае, Чон Уён, - наручники звонко щёлкают на запястьях Уёна. - Вы задерживаетесь по подозрению в убийстве. 

\---

Потолок камеры серый, весь в трещинах и слишком высоко. Стены холодные с облупившейся местами краской и кучей пометок и надписей, оставленных прошлыми владельцами камеры. Уён находит даже старательно выскобленный цветок лотоса прямо над единственным маленьким решетчатым окном. Продуваемом всеми ветрами, надо отметить. Камеры временного задержания как будто специально делают максимально не комфортными, чтобы за время проведённое здесь обвиняемый впал в глубочайшее уныние и был готов подписаться под любыми обвинениями, чтобы только оказаться в тюрьме получше. Уён не готов. Уён полон нарастающего гнева. Юнхо закрыл его здесь уже трое суток назад, утащив в неизвестном направлении Сонхва и ничего толком не объяснив. Его вызывали в первый день несколько раз на допрос, но ему было нечего им сказать кроме как то, что последние полгода проводил практически безвылазно дома. А никого кроме кукол с ним не живёт, они, к сожалению, сознанием не обладают. Всё оставшееся время его единственным компаньоном был неразговорчивый охранник, приносящий еду по расписанию.  
Всё.  
Надо было сбежать - думает Уён. И тут же себя одёргивает, потому что тогда бы точно никто не сомневался к его прямой причастности к убийству.  
Вот только он нет.  
Но рассказать об этом не может, потому что тогда придётся сознаваться в том, что он делал Сонхва, а это тоже статья, не многим слабее. Уёну остаётся радоваться, что Санги пришлось вызвать тогда и при обыске дома дракона никто не найдёт. Не то чтобы у Уёна не хранится ничего запрещённого, но он всегда готов к обыскам, так что то, за что его можно было бы закрыть, надёжно спрятано. От остального можно отделаться штрафом. Если, конечно, ему каким-то образом удастся доказать свою невиновность.  
Но где-то ходит человек с его лицом. У которого в знакомых тоже есть сильный огненный маг. Если бы Уён не знал, сам бы не поверил в такие совпадения. Хотя не то чтобы эта информация хоть как-то укладывается в его голове.  
\- Не может у меня быть брата-близнеца, - Уён откидывается на спину, ощутимо прикладываясь затылком о стену. Кровать под ним натужно скрипит. - Отвратительно.  
В коридоре слышатся шаги, как охранник звенит связкой ключей, лязгают двери. И всего через несколько секунд перед камерой останавливаются охранник, Юнхо и… Минги.  
\- Ты какого чёрта здесь делаешь?  
\- Планирую спасать твою задницу, нет? - Минги разводит руками и его спокойствие никак не вяжется с положением, в котором оказался Уён. - Лицо проще, у них всё ещё недостаточно улик, чтобы удерживать тебя здесь. Наш дорогой офицер слишком поторопился, за что уже получил от начальства.  
\- Ты всё ещё главный подозреваемый. - Информирует Юнхо, когда Уён проходит мимо него.  
\- И вы вот так легко меня отпустите? Когда моё лицо видел каждый лавочник, где были куплены детали для протезов убитой девушки?  
\- Нет.  
Уён не успевает дёрнуться, когда вокруг запястья оборачивается металлическая змея, обжигая кожу, словно собиралась вплавиться ему в руку. От резкого и сильного укола боли, Уён даже на секунду теряет равновесие, но Минги и Юнхо вовремя подхватывают его за руки.  
\- Думаю, нет необходимости объяснять что это такое.  
\- Вот уж точно.  
Следящее устройство - последняя разработка научного отдела, была вообще-то сделана при поддержке Уёна, ещё несколько лет назад в студенческие годы - ему и в голову прийти не могло, что научная работа, которую они тогда выбрали с товарищем, когда-нибудь ему вот так аукнется. Он лично предложил использовать вместо привычных металлов, мягкий и гибкий материал, изготовленный из смолы не особо редкого растения Фоукса, как хороший проводник, никак не взаимодействующий и не препятствующей работе кристаллов, которые они выбрали из-за их полной инертности к магии, зачастую сбивающей работу многих устройств. Весь смысл даже не в самих кристаллах, а специальных рунах - личная разработка его товарища - способных передавать данные о местонахождении носителя браслета, на любую карту города, достаточно где-нибудь изобразить вторую пару руны. Им важно было выбрать природный материал, который благодаря заложенным в нём лично силам, будет подпитывать руны. Работы браслета в среднем хватает на месяц, потом достаточно прийти и заменить уже бесполезные кристаллы на новые.  
Уён трёт запястье. Магия рун самую малость резонирует с его собственной ещё толком не подстроившись - ощущения так себе, как будто что-то забирается тебе под кожу.  
\- Не знал, что вы фанат таких увлечений, офицер.  
\- Мы снова на "вы"?  
\- Ты посадил меня за решётку!  
\- Ты предположительно убил человека! - Юнхо делает глубокий вдох. - Я выполнял свою работу.  
\- Да ты же сам в это не веришь!  
\- Мои чувства тут ни на что не влияют, - Уён демонстративно складывает руки на груди. - Давай не будем, тем более мы всё равно нашли твоё алиби. Тебе повезло именно в день убийства помогать соседке чинить раковину. На счастье её трубы прорвало именно ночью.  
\- Разве это было в день убийства? Она же умерла от потери крови, кто знает сколько она там висела и когда ей прицепили эти протезы.  
Юнхо прикрывает глаза, обессиленно выдыхая. Не встревавший до этого Минги хлопает его по плечу, выступая чуть вперёд.  
\- Ты можешь перестать спорить и просто порадоваться, что никто не собирается вешать на тебя убийство?  
\- Сейчас нет, а через пару дней они передумают. Кстати, где Сонхва?  
\- В такой ситуации, - шипит Юнхо, склонившись к Уёну, чтобы никто из охранников случайно не услышал, - ты беспокоишься о какой-то бесполезной кукле?  
\- Он, между прочим, полезнее некоторых будет. Так где?  
\- У меня дома.  
\- Офицер Чон!  
В коридоре у дверей замирает запыхавшийся служащий. Юнхо смотрит на него крайне раздражённо, дожидаясь пока тот восстановит дыхание.  
\- Там-  
\- Что там?  
\- Там ещё один труп кукольника.  
\- Вы ему уже и прозвище дали? - брезгливо интересуется Уён. - Премного благодарен, что навесили тень на всех представителей нашего дара. Отличная реклама.  
\- Закончил?  
\- Нет. Я-  
\- Ой, заткнись. - Минги хватает Уёна под руку и уже собирается тащить на выход, но Юнхо их останавливает.  
\- Не так быстро. Он со мной.  
\- Я главный подозреваемый, ты серьёзно?  
\- А ещё самый лучший кукловод и мастер. Идёшь со мной.  
\- Если мне будут сниться кошмары, успокоительные заставлю покупать тебя.  
\- Да была бы из-за чего.

\- Ладно. - Юнхо трёт переносицу, пока они трое, в окружении снующих туда-сюда служащих, стоят напротив нового трупа. - Успокоительные, кажется, будем пить вместе.  
В этот раз жертвой стал парень. Его лишили рук, весьма щедро заменив их первоклассно сделанными протезами. Уёна действительно восхищает кропотливость, с которой были сделаны механические руки. Их мастер очевидно гений, на много опережающий своих коллег. Уён бы с удовольствием с ним пообщался, на тему модификаций Сонхва. Если бы данный человек не был конченным психом.  
\- Ловушек нет?  
\- Обезвредили, сэр. - Уже хорошо знакомый Уёну офицер, выживший после первого инцидента. - На этот раз нас собирались погрести под завалами камней.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Да, печать прямо над вашими головами.  
Они синхронно задирают головы. Огромная печать призыва во весь потолок, к счастью, уже неработающая. Уён присматривается к рунам: стандартный набор призыва, время и ещё одна, совершенно ему не знакомая, но он уверен, что она была и в прошлый раз. Непонятно только, что она означает и как влияет на работу печати.  
\- Есть бумага у кого? - Уён оглядывается, отбирает у мимо пробегающей, кажется, ассистентки, блокнот. - Мне не надолго.  
Девушка оторопело моргает, но не препятствует, её очень быстро окликают и она уносится по делам. Уён садится прямо на землю - в этот раз местом убийства выбран обычный сарай с фермой за городом - перерисовывает себе печать, особенно внимание уделяя порядку расположения рун.  
\- Ты находишь их странными? - Минги присаживается на корточки рядом, с любопытством смотря на изрисованный лист. - Вот эта странная. - Минги тычет пальцем ровно в ту, что кажется Уёну незнакомой и подозрительной. - Никогда такой не видел. А ты?  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Можем попробовать показать Хонджуну. Вдруг он чего вспомнит, если уж мы не смогли.  
\- У меня есть друг, который отлично разбирается в рунах. Они его слушаются, что тебя марионетки. - Юнхо чуть наклоняется к ним, тоже рассматривая рисунок. - Думаю, лучше него во всём городе никто не справится.  
\- Тогда вручаю это тебе. - Уён протягивает вырванный лист Юнхо. - Допросить во всех подробностях, даже самых немыслимых.  
\- А ты?  
\- А меня ждёт труп, - Уён вздыхает, поднимаясь.  
Команда медиков уже занялась снятием трупа со стула, к которому он был прикован точно к трону - где только достал такое вычурное старьё. Как и в прошлый раз на теле ноль следов борьбы, вероятнее всего убийца просто спеленал жертву магическими нитями - Уён вот с живой материей взаимодействовать не умеет, но слышал, что некоторые способны достигнуть этого уровня мастерства. Руки тоже отрезали при живом бьющемся сердце, только, судя по тому как мало крови натекло и как быстро она свернулась, парню повезло умереть от разрыва сердца - это, конечно, покажет уже вскрытие и прочие анализы. Но уже сейчас, при предварительном осмотре колдомедика можно не сомневаться, что так всё и было.  
\- Я всё силюсь понять, как он подсоединяет протезы к живой, открытой ране, при этом ещё и полностью спаивая с суставом.  
Сан - колдомедик, с которым Уён успел познакомиться ещё в прошлый раз, задумчиво чешет нос.  
\- Мы когда отсоединили протезы от первого трупа, - Сан запинается, закусывает губу. - Если бы она была жива, она чувствовала бы эти ноги как свои собственные. Амортизация полная, даже пальцы ног, представляешь?  
\- Не очень, если честно.  
\- С этими ногами можно стать даже балериной при желании.  
\- Думаешь, тут тоже самое? Когда предположительно он умер?  
\- Сутки, максимум двое назад. Хозяйка уехала только в понедельник и перед отъездом всё лично обходила и проверяла. Можно было бы предположить, что он притащил сюда труп, но это было бы слишком накладно, да и стог сена, на котором наш псих его разделывал, нашли.  
Они синхронно смотрят на труп, сгруженный на подстилку, но не сговариваясь решают не проводить экспериментов при такой куче народа. Уён и так тут бывший главный подозреваемый, которого допустили к работе лишь потому что на момент этого убийства он был заперт в камере. И в городе больше нет других таких же опытных кукольников, с выходом на специфичных торговцев.  
\- Я рассчитываю, что ты допустишь меня на вскрытие. Ай! Какого хрена?  
Юнхо, отвесивший Уёну подзатыльник стоит рядом и смотрит крайне осуждающе.  
\- Какое нахрен “допустишь на вскрытие”? Спятил? Твоя работа осмотреть детали и найти у кого и что.  
\- Потом поболтаем. - Сан уходит за двумя своими ассистентами взявшимися за носилки. Уён ещё в первый раз заметил, что Сан слишком контролирует ситуацию, пытаясь успеть везде.  
\- Мы отлично знаем уже “у кого и что”, - уже тише Уён добавляет: - а “кто” ещё и догадываемся. Хоть я так и не могу уложить это в голове. Какой-то супер модифицированный морок? Первоклассный маг иллюзий в придачу к уже имеющимся талантам?  
\- Потом будем размышлять над этим. - Юнхо прижимает уёнову руку с блокнотом к его груди. - Описать протезы и снова в рейд по торговцам. А после заскочим ко мне за твоим “другом”. Я не понял, где Минги? Я же оставил его здесь.  
\- Скорее всего пошёл осматривать территорию.  
\- На предмет чего? И без него справятся. - Юнхо раздражённо выдыхает, направляясь к выходу. - Зачем только потащил вас обоих с собой. Стоило запереть вместе в камере.  
\- Тебе бы не простили разрушенную тюрьму! - орёт Уён ему в спину, получая сразу с десяток недоумевающих и подозрительных взглядов. - Что? Не надо было меня там закрывать.

В квартире Юнхо их троица оказывается только под утро. Скидывают обувь в крохотной прихожей, чудом не раздавив там друг друга, ну как, Минги с Юнхо пришлось потолкаться, а Уён, пользуясь преимуществами своего роста, прошмыгнул мимо в глубь квартиры.  
\- Где Сонхва?  
\- В гостинной.  
\- В этой крохотуле есть даже гостиная, - Уён с любопытсвом оглядывает комнату, но останавливаясь взглядом на Сонхве, усаженном в кресле в крайне неудобной позе - очень вредной для его суставов позе, а если ещё учесть, что провёл он так не один день - любопытство мигом сменяется раздражением. - Чон Юнхо, я с тебя сейчас шкуру спущу и использую её как расходный материал!  
\- Что ты орёшь? Время видел? - Юнхо показывается в дверях уже через секунду, рыжая макушка Минги за его спиной скрывается в другом проёме, где, как Уён успел подметить по пути, находится кухня. - Вот твой ненаглядный, какие проблемы?  
\- Поза! Поза, в которой ты его оставил проблема!  
\- Можно подумать ты сделал его из какой дешёвки и от пары дней с ним что-нибудь случится.  
\- Четыре дня прошло! Даже человеку будет крайне не очень после такого. - Уён хватает с другого кресла подушку и швыряет в Юнхо. Безуспешно, впрочем, её ловят на подлёте. - Никому и ничего доверить нельзя, господи.  
Юнхо устало машет на него рукой и уходит следом за Минги бренчать посудой на кухне. Уён демонстративно громко рыкает и поворачивается обратно к Сонхва, пробуждая магию. К счастью, тело Сонхва отзывается мгновенно. Он расправляет плечи, разминает шею, руки, встаёт твёрдо на обе ноги и легко преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние.  
\- Ну слава богу, этот варвар не успел тебе навредить. - Уён отряхивает одежду Сонхва он невидимой глазу пыли, безуспешно пытается разгладить складки, гладит щёку, как если бы пытался успокоить.  
\- “Этот варвар” сейчас оставит тебя без еды. - Юнхо выглядывает из проёма кухни. - Хочешь сказать, что не голоден?  
\- Ты меня не шантажируй, я тебе серьёзное дело помогаю раскрыть.  
\- В котором предположительно замешан твой гениальный близнец.  
\- Я всё ещё склоняюсь к тому, что это просто кто-то, решивший, что использовать моё лицо будет крайне весело. - Уён плюхается на стул, подтягивая к себе тарелку. Сонхва немой стеной встаёт по правое плечо.  
\- А можно поесть без твоих кукол рядом? - Минги морщится, разворачиваясь на стуле к окну. - Мало мне было живности, так он ещё и человека сделал.  
\- По твоему он менталист, внушающий всем, что перед ними ты?  
\- Ну да, может же быть такое? Бывали же...настолько сильные, правда?  
\- Но в одной из лавок, где мы были, тебя, - Юнхо осекается под косым взглядом Уёна и Минги разом, - твоего “близнеца” видел весь персонал, а это человек пять. Могу поверить в воздействии на одного человека, но сразу пятерых… как-то совсем из разряда фантастики.  
\- Если я правильно понял, даже его протезы из разряда фантастики. Так что, - Уён пожимает плечами, вгрызаясь в бутерброд.  
\- Не такая уж и фантастика. Учитывая то, что я успел разглядеть у твоей железяки -  
\- В Сонхва ни грамма железа. Мы с ним не дружим.  
\- Через несколько лет ты бы точно усовершенствовал его примерно так же. Твоя технология в целом очень близко.  
\- Наверное.  
Уён задумывается, медленно жуя бутерброд. Не то чтобы их убийца сотворил что-то поистине немыслимое, но то с какой лёгкостью он упростил сложные на первый взгляд вещи... Уёну банально обидно, что он не дошёл своим умом до всех этих простых в сущности решений. И это с его любовью упрощать себе задачу до максимума. Нет, правда, почему надо было становиться убийцей, столько вариантов приложить свой талант.  
\- Как-то много у него способностей проявляется. - Минги отодвигает свою тарелку, тянется к вазочке с печеньем. - И все, конечно, предположительно: менталист - раз, кукловод - два.  
\- Кстати, почему все решили, что он кукловод? - Юнхо тычет в печеньку с кодовым названием “кукловод” - В чём это проявляется?  
\- Вообще, - Уён задумывается. А, ведь, верно, уметь конструировать не значит управлять. Но отчего-то он и сам уверен в том, кто убийца. - Называйте, как хотите, но я чувствую. Я кукольника по его работе легко распознаю. Все эти тела и протезы, один человек способен всё так расположить лишь в одном случае: ему не составляет труда этим управлять, а искусные кукольники вполне себе отлично взаимодействуют с живой материей.  
\- В таком случае, продолжим. Уже две способности на развитие, которых требуется хреналион лет, две, а мы тем временем идём дальше. Стихии, которые этот парниша заключил в печати. - Минги задумчиво смотрит на третью печеньку, но вместо того, чтобы положить на стол, закидывает себе в рот. - Хотя вот это вряд ли. Не знаю, как он заключает стихии в печати, но сила точно не его. Главное, чтобы и не его дружков. Мысль, что где-то разгуливает считай живое воплощение элементов вызывает у меня дрожь.  
\- В любом случае, это ещё одна непонятная способность и скорее всего как-то связанная с рунами. - Юнхо достаёт печеньку из вазочки и кладёт к двум другим. А если добавить его мастерство в конструировании…  
\- Какой-то сверхчеловек получается. - Уён откидывается на стуле, забывая, что у Юнхо они без спинок, но вместо того, чтобы свалиться на пол, натыкается спиной на Сонхва. Уён только радуется, что молниеносно среагировал и заставил куклу сделать шаг чуть ближе и в сторону. - Всегда бы так рефлексы срабатывали. - бормочет он, но быстро включается в диалог обратно. - Я могу понять, что последние три дара идут рука об руку. С трудом, но допустим кому-то так же повезло с наследственностью и дар призыва смешался с даром кукольника явив миру редкую и крайне полезную комбинацию, соединившуюся в одном человеке. Просто допустим, что есть кто-то такой же как и я, но не я. И мои родители не его родители. А в этом я уверен. - Уён одним жестом затыкает, собиравшегося было возразить Юнхо. - Невозможно. Много вещей в этой жизни возможно, но не отказ моих родителей от второго ребёнка. Они бы растили нас вместе, обязательно.  
\- Тогда кто он? - Минги гипнотизирует взглядом печеньки, отодвигая в сторону самую первую. - Если отмести вариант с менталистом. Человек по случайному стечению обстоятельств, родившийся с твоим лицом?  
\- Я не знаю. - Уён вздыхает, прижимается затылком к прохладному торсу Сонхва - хоть какое-то успокоение. - Не верю, что всю мою жизнь у меня где-то там был брат.  
\- Ты ни во что сомнительное не ввязывался? Насколько я помню ты отсутствовал в городе больше года.  
На Уёна обращается пара внимательных взглядов. Он передёргивает плечами, упрямо избегая смотреть в глаза, но Минги его слишком давно знает.  
\- Чон, мать твою, Уён. - Минги хлопает тяжёлой ладонью по столу. - А ну сейчас же рассказывай куда вляпался в своём путешествии?  
\- Его видишь? - Уён тычет пальцем в Сонхва за своей спиной. - Его “сердце” я выторговал у духа восточных гор.  
\- Выторговал на что?  
\- Понятия не имею. Он сказал, что это мне в любом случае не пригодится, а будет только мешать, так что расстался с лёгким сердцем.  
\- Никогда ещё духи не отдавали свои дары за безделушки, должно быть что-то ценное, - Юнхо хмурится, зажевывая нижнюю губу. - Всегда что-то надо отдать, скорее даже отодрать от сердца.  
\- То есть, мы сейчас, - Минги обводит их компанию взглядом, - признаём существование духов и сделок с ними? Учитывая, что все нормальные люди считают это выдумками и легендами.  
\- Я его перед своими глазами видел, Минги, ты издеваешься?  
\- Я тоже, - Юнхо быстро сдувается под шокированными взглядами Минги и Уёна, - видел…  
\- В смысле? Когда? Где? Что ты попросил?  
\- Кажется, актуален сейчас другой вопрос и это самую малость не ваше дело.  
\- “ Не ваше”? - Минги больше не смотрит на Юнхо и выглядит как-то слишком напряжённо. Уён поглядывает на него искоса, силясь понять, что за резкая смена настроения, но Минги вдруг резко смотрит на него, расплываясь в слишком широкой улыбке, от которой Уёну хочется сбежать обратно в спасительную камеру департамента. - Зато ты очень даже моё дело. Нахрена ты, с твоей пронырливостью, ввязался в сомнительную сделку с духом? Да, ещё и искал его?  
\- Положим, искал я не его, а камень. Дух там как-то незапланированно оказался. Камень я бы со сделкой или без получил, он просто предложил сделать его чуточку сильнее и эффективнее. Хотя, кажется, надул он меня. Мимикой Сонхва я управлять по прежнему не могу, камень плохо проводит магию к лицу. Зря только на материал тратился, вынуждая Ёсана мотаться на другой континент.  
\- Ты уверен, что он не забрал у тебя что-то важное? - вкрадчиво интересуется Юнхо, который, видимо, по себе знает, как много может затребовать дух.  
\- Полностью! Я бы уже заметил, в конце концов! - раздражается Уён. - За какого идиота вы меня оба принимаете?  
\- Которым ты и являешься, - отбривает Минги, нисколько не проникаясь колючим взглядом Уёна, поворачивается к Юнхо. - И всё-таки, - что _ты_ мог попросить у духа и зачем?  
\- Минги, - голос Юнхо резко делается ниже, Уёну мерещится, что даже воздух между ними начинает вибрировать. - Прекрати.  
\- Ни за что. На мне твои фокусы не действуют и ты в курсе. Говори.  
\- С какой стати?  
\- Тогда я расскажу почему спас тебя тогда.  
\- Я знаю почему.  
\- Погодите, когда тогда? - вклинивается Уён, но поймав два тяжелых взгляда примирительно вскидывает руки и спешит покинуть кухню. - Ок, понял, это только между вами.  
Уён старается не прислушиваться к разговору на кухне, этим двоим, похоже, давно надо было найти время, чтобы как следует обсудить...что там между ними происходит. Уён как-то не горит больше особым желанием знать, ему бы со своими проблемами разобраться.  
\- Ложимся спать, Сонхва? - Уён не сдерживает порыв погладить Сонхва по щеке, такой он красивый, а после заключения в одиночной камере, кажется, стал ещё лучше. - Я, надеюсь, Юнхо сильно много себе не позволял в своём осмотре, - Уён аккуратно поворачивает лицо Сонхва за подбородок, заглядывает в глаза, но те горят знакомой синевой. - Вроде, ничего не поменялось, но как будто ощутимо по другому. Ладно, подумаю об этом утром. 

Пробуждение выходит бодрым. Вот Уён наслаждается сном, в котором ему совсем нет нужды управлять Сонхва, он спокойно двигается сам, улыбается ему и помогает в мастерской, как будто на самом деле самый обычный человек (какой странный сон, пора завязывать с одиночеством, мимоходом думает Уён), а вот Уёна содрали с кровати сразу на ноги и трясут за плечо, но он, кажется, не успел проснуться, потому что Сонхва абсолютно точно двигается сам, не так как во сне, правда, ломано, как кукла, которой он и является, он успевает сделать всего два неловких шага в сторону Уёна, когда что-то вырубает его и он падает на одно колено. Уён хлопает глазами, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит, трёт глаза. Но Сонхва по-прежнему опирается на одно колено и внимательно, не моргая, смотрит на него.  
\- Какого хрена?  
\- Проснулся, наконец, - раздаётся над ухом бас Минги. Юнхо почему-то рядом не видно. - Это я у тебя хотел спросить.  
\- Я им не управляю.  
\- Что?  
\- Я им не управляю, - повторяет Уён, ещё только начиная осознавать значение этих слов.  
\- А кто тогда им управляет?  
\- Никто, - раздаётся от порога голос Юнхо. Они все, кроме Сонхва, продолжающего гипнотизировать Уёна взглядом, смотрят на Сонхва. - Рядом с ним ни одной нити Уёна или кого-либо ещё. Только его магия, исходящая от “сердца”.

\---

"Тепло"  
Это первое о чём подумал Сонхва, когда его щеки коснулась мягкая ладонь. За ней пришла искристая яркая магия, Сонхва не видел, но уже знал, что так ощущается солнце. Глаза Сонхва ещё были слепы, а он уже был уверен, что его Человек походит на солнце.  
Но когда Сонхва открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой вымотанного исхудавшего мальчишку с тёмными пушистыми волосами. Но отчего-то он смотрел на Сонхва с гордостью, хотя тот ничего для него не сделал.  
А потом человек ушёл, и Сонхва остался в полумраке один, пока не появился Другой. Опасный. Сонхва почувствовал его появление ещё в тот момент, когда Другой переступил порог дома Человека. Он сдёрнул с Сонхва простынь и долго сидел и смотрел в тишине, поигрывая пламенем на своей ладони. Для Другого пламя было не опасно, но Сонхва чувствовал, что его оно способно уничтожить за секунду.  
\- Делить его теперь ещё и с тобой? - Другой резко наклоняется к Сонхва, хватая за подбородок. Его руки горячие, почти обжигающие - неприятно, - Может сжечь, как всех других? Уён позлится да и простит, всё равно я у него единственный. - Другой морщится, отпускает Сонхва. - Ладно, есть ещё противный зельевар, но с ним я смирился. Он даже забавный временами и заваривает вкусный чай.  
\- Он тебя не тронет, - говорит насмешливый голос прямо над ухом. Сонхва не может посмотреть кому он принадлежит, и, судя по тому как спокоен Другой, слышит его только Сонхва. - Он просто маленький ревнивый ребёнок, не умеющий расставаться с тем, что считает своим. А ещё он напуган. - Голос раздражённо фыркает. - Твой создатель чуть сегодня не сдох.  
Если бы Сонхва мог, то спросил бы, но Сонхва может только наблюдать и слышать. Слышать, как его Человек спорит с Другим, как его голос сочится раздражением и усталостью. Наблюдать, как прикоснувшись тёплой рукой, его снова накрывают простыней, как будто он не боится темноты и одиночества.  
Когда Сонхва сможет, он обязательно попросит Человека никогда не оставлять его одного. Это станет вторым, что он ему скажет.  
Первым Сонхва произнесёт имя.  
"Уён"  
\- Наберись терпения, малыш, - Голос звучит ласково, и Сонхва чуть успокаивается. - Тебе предстоит долгий путь. Зря что ли я столько сил вбухал в твоё сердце? 

Уён много говорит, много прикасается и обнимает его своей искристой тёплой магией. Сонхва нисколько не интересен мир за пределами дома Уёна, но зато ему интересен сам Уён, его стремление сделать его похожим на человека. Он даже покупает ему одежду, закрывает перчатками руки Сонхва, как будто с ними что-то не так, но когда Уён своей магией опускает его голову вниз, Сонхва видит - его пальцы не такие как пальцы Уёна, всё его тело не такое, оно как будто собрано по частям, когда как Уён похож на цельный идеальный организм.  
“Конструкция” - вспоминает Сонхва, Уён называл его тело конструкцией. Отчего-то мысль, что они различаются с Уёном в такой мелочи вызывает странное тянущее ощущение слева в грудной клетке.  
\- Эк, как ты быстро начинаешь чувствовать. - тянет задумчиво Голос. - Ты куда так торопишься? Никуда от тебя твой человек не денется.  
Сонхва знает, потому что ни одна из кукол, наполняющих дом Уёна, не была выброшена, хотя те куклы разительно отличаются от Сонхва, в них даже нет жизни, они пустые, пока Уён не коснётся их своей магией. Сонхва очень сильно постарается, чтобы совсем скоро Уёну не пришлось тратить силы, чтобы заставлять тело Сонхвы двигаться, как бы магия Уёна ему не нравилась. А пока Уён заставляет делать Сонхва много странных вещей, зачем-то касаться других людей - Сонхва бы предпочёл касаться только Уёна - разрешать им касаться Сонхва. Но если подхватить какого-то падающего мальчишку достаточно, чтобы Уён касался его волос, убирая их от лица, то Сонхва согласен сделать это ещё хоть тысячу раз.  
\- Влюбился бы я, не зная кто ты?  
Странное слово и грустная интонация, с которой Уён это произнёс въедается в мысли. Сонхва почти не замечает происходящего дальше, новый человек, поглотивший всё внимание Уёна, Сонхва нисколько не интересует.  
\- А нас раскусили, - весело хмыкает Голос. - Этот Юнхо видит магию Уёна и знает, что ты не человек.  
“Это плохо?” - хотел бы спросить Сонхва.  
Это ужасно, становится ясно уже совсем скоро.  
Магия Уёна оставляет Сонхва резко, и он уверен, что почувствовал его страх. Юнхо крепко держит его поперёк талии, потом усаживает на скамью совсем рядом. Сонхва видит перед собой только собственные руки, затянутые в перчатки, и ноги, об одну из них трётся неизвестно откуда взявшийся зверёк. Он тёплый, маленький и странно вибрирует, бодая своей головой ногу Сонхва. Это странно, но дарит немного успокоения, потому что, он до сих пор не знает, что случилось с Уёном, разговор между ним и Юнхо до него не долетает.  
\- Посторожи его, а я скоро вернусь и хорошенько тебе заплачу. - раздаётся совсем рядом голос Юнхо. Боковым зрением Сонхва видит только его и маленького человека рядом, которому Юнхо пихает в руки блестящую монетку. - Ему немного плохо и он спит, но ты не пытайся его разбудить, просто проследи, чтобы никто другой не тронул.  
\- Хорошо. - у маленького человека звонкий высокий голос. И когда он садится рядом с Сонхва он подмечает тонкие руки и ноги. Уён вот тоже маленький, но таким хрупким не выглядит. Сонхва странно, что бывают такие люди.  
\- Это дети. - Голос появляется вновь внезапно. Невесомо стукает его по затылку широкой ладонью. - Тебе опасно так быстро развиваться, глупое ты создание. Повторяю, твой Человек никуда не убежит, а ты рискуешь навредить себе. Так секундочку…  
Голос ошибается. Его Человек куда-то исчезает. Очень много времени спустя возвращается только Юнхо, отдаёт молчаливому мальчишке с высоким голосом ещё несколько блестящих монет и относит Сонхва к себе домой.  
\- Тяжёлый ты однако.  
Юнхо сваливает его бесполезное без магии Уёна тело в кресло, сам обессиленно оседает на пол напротив. Сонхва очень хочет спросить его, где же Уён, они, ведь, были вместе, но Юнхо ерошит свои волосы, вздыхает о чём-то и, поднявшись, исчезает тоже, Сонхва может только слышать, как он передвигается по дому. Что ж, это лучше мёртвой тишины мастерской.  
А потом и Юнхо оставляет Сонхва. Солнце успевает подняться и опуститься дважды. Беспомощность и неизвестность съедает сознание - Сонхва вовсе не хотел познавать эти чувства так рано, беспокойство и нарастающая паника ему тоже не нравятся. Появление Юнхо в компании Другого тоже.  
“Минги” - напоминает себе Сонхва. - “Уён называл его Минги”.  
\- Так вот он где. - Минги останавливается напротив Сонхва, снова смотрит колюче. - Уён прибьёт тебя, когда увидит в каком положении ты его оставил.  
\- Это всего лишь кукла.  
\- Не для Уёна, - вздыхает Минги, потирая глаза. Его голос, как и голос Юнхо, звучит незнакомо, в прошлый раз был злой и раздражённый, а сейчас другой, совсем как у Уёна, когда он работал с ним в мастерской до самого утра.  
\- Так посади как надо, у меня нет сил заниматься ещё и этим, я всё истратил на твою старушку.  
Минги наклоняется к Сонхва, но замирает с протянутыми руками, так и не коснувшись.  
\- Нет, я не в том состоянии, чтобы трогать его игрушки. Ещё подпалю. Он мне потом плешь проест. - Минги со вздохом отстраняется и уходит, судя по шагам, в направлении голоса Юнхо. - Я одного не понимаю: ты зачем так старался ему помочь?  
Сонхва слышит тяжелые шаги Минги, ещё более тяжёлые Юнхо, как будто каждый шаг даётся ему с огромным усилием. Он слышит, как Минги аккуратно сгружает Юнхо на диван рядом с его креслом.  
\- Ты в ноль истратился. Ради чего так старался?  
\- Я знаю, что он не убивал ту девушку.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Потому что это знаешь ты. Но у Уёна нет никакого алиби, а заявлять, что все последние полгода он был занят конструированием новой куклы, создание которой без должной лицензии запрещено… проще было бы тогда посадить его за убийство. Узнают про Сонхва - попробуют перекрыть дар, а ты знаешь, чем это грозит носителям.  
\- Уён даже не твой друг. - Со своей позиции Сонхва может видеть, как Минги сел на корточки, напротив Юнхо, смотрит теперь на него снизу вверх. - Я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что тебе плевать на других людей.  
\- На тебя не плевать.  
\- Ой ли, - Минги ласково улыбается, Сонхва и предположить не мог, что он так умеет. - Звучит заманчиво, конечно, но неправдоподобно.  
\- Меня раздражает мысль, что в тюрьму будет посажен не тот. Я должен поймать этого ублюдка и насладиться его гниением за решёткой.  
\- А вот это уже правдоподобно. - Минги поднимается, хлопая себя по бёдрам. - Старый добрый Юнхо никуда не делся, я уж было начал беспокоиться.  
\- Так сложно поверить, что я мог делать это ради тебя? - спрашивает Юнхо, когда Минги уже уходит и в одной из комнат начинает шуметь вода. Юнхо вздыхает, с трудом поднимается тоже, стоит в тишине долгую минуту, Сонхва чувствует его взгляд на себе, а потом на ноги Сонхва падает плед. - Я уже с ума схожу. Ты же даже не знаешь, что такое холод.  
Сонхва с ним категорически не согласен. Когда Уён вновь появляется перед ним и касается ладонью щеки, обнимает своей магией, возвращая возможность двигаться, Сонхва более чем уверен, что до этой секунды не чувствовал ничего кроме холода.  
\- Ну слава богу, этот варвар не успел тебе навредить.  
Весь вечер Сонхва старается быть как можно ближе к Уёну и удачно, ему даже удаётся предотвратить падение Уёна со стула. Осознание, что Сонхва этот маленький шаг сделал _сам_ пускает незнакомую странную волну по спине. Ему хочется тронуть Уёна за плечо - _заметь, я справился_ \- но Уён поглащён не самыми позитивным обсуждением, из которого Сонхва понимает только то, что Уёну грозит опасность.  
\- Странно, - Голос, присутствие которого за этот вечер ни разу не пропало, звучит совсем тихо, - очень странно. И опасно. Так, парень, оставляю тебя опять на время одного, и, пожалуйста, - с нажимом произносит Голос, - прекрати так торопиться. Планировалось, что ты будешь усваивать знания постепенно, а не такими бешеными темпами. Жди.  
Голос оставляет Сонхва, а вместе с ним, как будто, с шеи снимается удавка. Сонхва полночи осознаёт свою свободу - вот как называется это чувство - и тратит все открывшиеся силы на своё тело, пытаясь заставить его шевелиться. Уён в опасности. Сейчас он мирно спит на диване в гостинной Юнхо, но Сонхва уже знает, что он способен внезапно исчезнуть. Сонхва больше не хочет просто ждать.  
Его первые шаги, к сожалению, замечает Минги. Сонхва чувствует, как вокруг его ладоней концентрируется обжигающая магия, но он быстро берёт её под контроль, и чертыхаясь кидается к Уёну, вздёргивая его с кровати.  
\- Юнхо, подъём! - Удерживая Уёна одной рукой, другой Минги запускает в приоткрытую дверь одной из комнат маленький сгусток пламени. Всего через секунду раздаётся возмущённый вопль. - Вставай, тут! Чертовщина тут! Кажется переборщил с зарядом, проклятье. Уён!  
Когда сознание Уёна проясняется, Сонхва видит в его глазах странное - ужас подсказывает ему подсознание, так выглядит ужас. Он делает к нему шаг, но ещё слабые ноги подводят, он падает на одно колено.

\- Ты, правда, двигался сам. - Усилиями Уёна Сонхва садится на диван, Юнхо и Минги сидят по бокам от него, пока Уён широкими взволнованными шагами меряет комнату. - Нет, правда, двигался.  
\- Он и сейчас головой за тобой вертит вполне себе самостоятельно, - говорит Юнхо.  
\- Не нагнетай! - голос Уёна взлетает на высокие ноты, он прокашливается, беря себя в руки. - Не было печали. Ты не мог, не знаю, ожить чуть позже? Когда с тобой разбираться сейчас?  
Уён обессиленно оседает на пол, подпирает щёку кулаком. Сонхва поддаётся вперёд к нему, протягивая руку.  
\- Поразительно, - Уён трогает его пальцы, чуть сжимая. - В порядке я, просто всё ещё в шоке. Нет, ты серьёзно очень не вовремя. Мне через час надо быть в морге.  
\- Зачем это? - голос Минги сочится знакомой злостью. - Хватит лезть в это дело, ты достаточно в нём замешан. Тебе даже этот дурацкий жучок повесили.  
\- К нему всё равно есть доступ только у Юнхо, - отмахивается Уён. - А в морг надо. Мы хотим кое-что проверить. Придётся брать Сонхва с собой.  
\- Может лучше оставить его здесь?  
\- А вдруг он куда уйдёт? - Сонхва кивает головой на вопрос Юнхо, под протяжный стон Уёна.  
\- Вы видели, - Уён роняет в ладони лицо. - Один он оставаться больше не хочет. Обещай не пытаться шевелиться самостоятельно и что-то трогать. Просто смирно посидишь на диванчике, договорились? - Сонхва снова кивает. - Господи, у тебя собственное сознание, мне не мерещится. Отмотать назад можно, где я его ещё не собрал?  
Уён смотрит сначала на Минги, потом на Юнхо.  
\- Нет, - хор их голосов подтверждает отрицательное мотание головой Сонхва.  
\- Вы добрые все такие, сил нет. - Уён поднимается. - Пошли, горе моё.  
Оказывается моргом зовётся место, где лежат уже тихие совсем неживые люди, что те куклы, хранящиеся в доме Уёна. Сонхва пытается представить Уёна таким, но в нём столько бурлящей энергии, что с трудом верится, что Уён может стать другим.  
\- Сиди тихо, хорошо? - Уён наклоняется близко к сидящему Сонхва, внимательно заглядывая в глаза. - Будь хорошим мальчиком и не подводи меня. Если кто-то тут узнает, что ты не человек, то, - Уён вздыхает, - то ты больше никогда меня не увидишь, смекаешь? - Сонхва кивает, - Вот и умница. - Уён отдёргивает руку, когда Сонхва прижимается щекой к его ладони. - Кхм, да, жди в общем.  
\- Ты! - Голос впервые не раздаётся у Сонхва за плечом, а появляется прямо перед ним. Оказывается Голос похож на человека, хоть и довольно смешно и цветасто одетого, а ещё у него длинные волосы странно движутся, как будто на них дует ветер. - Сказано было не рыпаться! С ним всё в порядке, вот он перед тобой, живой! - Голос тычет в Уёна, склонившегося вместе с другим человеком над телом, пальцем. - Зачем было так торопиться? Ну, зачем?! Я вот теперь даже примерно не скажу, когда ты сможешь заговорить, ты все силы направил в тело.  
Сонхва кивает, мол да, всё так и сделал. Сожалений не чувствую, я теперь смогу найти Уёна где угодно. Голос уже знакомым Сонхва жестом роняет лицо в ладони.  
\- Ну, что за идиот.

\---

\- Хорошо, что ты пришёл, - Сан склоняется над телом парня, - Уён?  
\- Да-да, явился, как только смог.  
Уён отворачивается от Сонхва. Ему же показалось, что он с кем-то говорит, да? У его куклы же нет галлюцинаций? А если даже есть, то пусть они не приказывают убивать Уёна, у него и так достаточно поводов для переживаний.  
\- Протезы ещё не отсоединяли?  
\- Решили не торопиться, как в прошлый раз. Что искать будем?  
Сан сгибает и разгибает ногу, та поддаётся абсолютно свободно. Уён представить себе не может, как такое возможно. Если кукловод не держит свою куклу магией, то она становится практически деревянной, лишённой всякой пластичности, этого вообще очень тяжело добиться! Уён с Сонхва вот не смог, поэтому создаётся ощущение, что он двигается довольно скованно, но это можно списать на какую-нибудь травму ноги. А тут… протез как-будто живой.  
\- Его материалы не отличаются какой-то необычностью, даже их сочетание, - Уён касается второго протеза, - но что тогда заставляет его двигаться так, будто он ежесекундно подпитывается магией? Как он вообще смог добиться такой сцепки? Раздражает.  
\- Попробуем отсоединить?  
\- Да, давай я помогу.  
Следующие полчаса они заняты кропотливым отсоединением живых тканей от неживых. Уён давит в себе раздражение вперемешку с завистью. Как, просто как он смог этого добиться? Ни ремней, ни крепежей, просто полное слияние абсолютно противоположных материалов.  
\- Дальше будет сложно.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Надо будет очень сильно потянут за протез, пока я буду пытаться отпилить его от кости. С прошлым было точно так же.  
\- А мы справимся вдвоём?  
\- Нет, вообще-то.  
\- Понял. - Уён вздыхает, манит пальцем Сонхва. - Иди сюда, нужна твоя помощь.  
\- И зачем Юнхо приставил к тебе этого парня. - тихо говорит Сан. Уён только нервно дёргает губами в улыбке. По их легенде Сонхва стажёр, которого Юнхо приставил к Уёну, чтобы не было проблем с прохождением в морг или ещё куда внутри департамента. Он даже пропуск ему сделал. Оказывается в департаменте часто практикуется найм временных сотрудников, когда рук не хватает. А с объявлением их маньяка количество этих рук ещё и уменьшилось человек на десять минимум.  
\- Ему так спокойнее.  
\- Браслета уже мало? - Сан фыркает, но замолкает, когда подходит Сонхва.  
\- Тяни за ногу, мы будем пытаться аккуратно отсоединить её от кости. Понял? - Сонхва кивает. Уёну дико от того, что теперь некоторые действия Сонхва совершает без его помощи.  
Протез и впрямь как будто приварен намертво. Сонхва вообще-то сильнее среднестатистического человека, а всё равно процесс даётся крайне тяжело. Сан усиленно работает медицинской пилой, но из раза в раз словно натыкается на какое-то препятствие, которое поддаётся с трудом. Уён отлично видит как затупляются зубья. Ему приходит в голову совершенно безумная мысль.  
\- Стоп! Все стоп. Отлично.  
\- Ты что-то придумал?  
\- Да. Мне нужен магнит. Найдётся? - Сан шустро сбегает в одну из прилегающих к моргу комнат и возвращается с довольно крупным магнитом. - Если я не ошибся, - Уён подносит магнит к стыку соединения кости и протеза и тот ожидаемо отскакивает, встретив похожую полярность - Это не магниты, но действие очень схожее. Доступ к электричеству есть? Надо вдарить по месту стыка.  
\- Есть кое-кто.  
Сан исчезает, а после появляется с уже знакомым Уёну парнем. Он уже начинает верить в шутку судьбы, ну неужели никого больше во всем отделении не нашлось? Уён пытается вспомнить его имя, но события последних дней напрочь выбили его из памяти. Парень искоса смотрит на Уёна, кивает приветственно - пушистая копна светлых волос смешно дёргается. Уён сдерживает смешок, кто-то явно встал не с той ноги сегодня.  
\- Феликс, нужна твоя помощь. Возьми здесь, - Сан указывает на стук кости и протеза.  
Феликс заметно зеленеет от вид разрезанного куска плоти. Уён подхватывает его, обнимая за пояс одной рукой.  
\- Тише-тише, парень, никогда трупов не видел? Только неделя как прошла с последней прожарки твоих товарищей.  
\- Вы ещё шутить думаете на эту тему? - Рычит Феликс ему в лицо. Уён замечает как Сонхва дёргается в его сторону, но предупреждающе вскидывает свободную руку.  
\- Уж прости, что не оплакиваю смерть чужих мне людей. Но в твоей профессии трупов будет ещё валом и товарищей умрёт тоже очень много. Учись отпускать, иначе сдохнешь следом. А теперь раз уж ты достаточно разозлился, будь добр вдарь током по стыку.  
Но стоит Феликсу снова посмотреть на труп, как его заметно начинает клонить в сторону, не держал бы Уён, точно свалился бы.  
\- Вот же горе, - Уён накрывает глаза Феликса ладонью, кивает Сану. - Направляй его руку. Сонхва готовься тянут на счёт три. Готовы? Три!  
Яркая вспышка света и их всех четверых отдачей откидывает метра на два. Уён в обнимку с Феликсом падает прямо на соседний стол, где у Сана были разложены инструменты, один из упавших скальпелей неплохо так вспарывает ему руку.  
\- Проклятье, - шипит Уён, прижимая край рубашки к ране. Сонхва оказывается рядом в мгновение ока, Уёну остаётся только поражаться скорости его развития. - Я в норме, норме.  
\- Какая норма? - Сан склоняется над раной, силой отрывая от неё руку Уёна. - Зашивать надо. Феликс, там в кабинете в шкафчике нитка и иголки, раствор для обработки найдёшь в металическом шкафу. Ты сам-то не пострадал?  
\- Нет, он же, - Феликс подскакивает, не договорив, но они и так поняли, что благодаря тому, что Уён обнимал его со спины, весь основной удар пришёлся на него, Феликсу только царапнуло щёку чем-то.  
\- Сонхва, я в порядке, ты можешь сесть где сидел. - Сонхва отрицательно качает головой, ещё и руку Уёну на плечо кладёт. От дальнейших возмущений Уёна спасает вернувшийся Феликс.  
\- В прошлый раз было так же?  
\- Нет, но в прошлый раз мы и электричество не использовали. - Сан задумчиво прикусывает губу, не забывая накладывать швы. - Было тяжело, понадобилось человек пять и мы чуть не вырвали трупу плечо, но и трупу была к тому моменту минимум неделя, надо заметить.  
\- Ты закончил?  
\- Сиди смирно, блин, - Сан отвешивает ему подзатыльник, после того как откладывает нитку с иголкой. - Сначала под бинт.  
\- Оно всё равно быстро заживёт.  
Уён чувствует, как ладони Сонхва надавливают ему на плечи, запрокидывает голову посмотреть неодобрительно, но натыкаясь на обеспокоенный Сонхвы, сдувается и со вздохом сидит смирно, позволяя перебинтовать руку.  
\- Твой надзиратель сознательнее тебя. Вот, сменишь ему повязку вечером, сомневаюсь, что у него есть дома, чем обработать и заменить бинт.  
Пока Сан вручает Сонхва пакет с перевязочными, Уён возвращается к трупу, оглядывает протез, но не находит ничего интересного, таких кристаллов для единения у него полно, у Сонхва “суставы” точно такие же, у Санги, кстати, тоже.  
\- Думаете, тут есть что-то необычное? - Феликс неловко переминается рядом.  
\- Ты не виноват в том, что произошло. Ни тогда, ни тем более сейчас, - Уён треплет его по голове. - Меня противного убить просто сложно.  
\- Я не виню себя за прошлый раз, мы-то чудом выжили, - Уён косится на Феликса, - Юнхо-ши очень вовремя оттащил нас за одну из дверей ангара.  
\- Юнхо-ши?  
\- Конечно, - в глазах Феликса Уён не замечает и тени сомнений в своих словах.  
\- Дверь? Не дракон?  
\- Какой дракон? - Спрашивает подошедший Сан, но Уён только отмахивается, в глазах Феликса достаточно недопонимания, чтобы убедиться, что никакого дракона он не помнит. Что же Юнхо за тварь такая? И главное зачем?  
\- Заметил что интересное?  
\- Пока нет, - Уён суёт протез Феликсу в руки и наклоняется взглянуть на разрез кости. - А теперь да.  
Их убивец каким-то очень тонким, но определённо острым устройством, выскоблил на срезе кости руну. Уён подмечает, что верхушка выглядит, как начало стандартной руны воздуха, но нижняя часть абсолютно незнакома и, кажется, имеет в своём составе кусочки сразу двух рун. Одно дело комбинировать руны, рассчитывая получить необходимый эффект, но чтобы изображать их таким образом, создавая новые? Как оно вообще работает? И почему?  
\- Специалист по рунам есть? - Уён хлопает себя по лбу. - Юнхо! У него кто-то был.  
\- Но он сейчас неизвестно где, - Сан задумчиво скоблит руну. - Ловить по городу бесполезно, только время потратим. Я знаю кое-кого, кто может помочь. Феликс, сбегай к Чонхо, в это время он должен давать лекции в институте Фарли.  
\- Какой-то умный старик?  
\- Да нет, он, вроде, не старик. - Сан теряет интерес к руне. - Хотя не буду утверждать, понятия не имею сколько ему лет. Для двадцатилетнего он слишком умный.  
Пока они ждут знакомого Сана, Уён осматривает Сонхва, но, кажется, неудачно отшвырнуло только Уёна с Феликсом, Сонхва разве, что одёжку помял. Руки-ноги абсолютно целы и сгибаются как надо. Да и Уён делал его специально достаточно прочным, чтобы такой лёгкий толчок мог ему навредить.  
\- Ты чувствуешь боль? - Уён заглядывает Сонхва в глаза, чтобы убедится, что ему не врут, но Сонхва выглядит больше озадаченным вопросом, голову склоняет набок. - Ясно, тебе даже само слово такое не знакомо. - Сонхва мотает головой, тычет пальцем сначала Уёну в грудь, потом на его рану. - Мне? Больно, но пройдёт. Так бывает, не волнуйся.  
\- Ты точно раньше этого парня нигде не встречал? - Почти шёпотом спрашивает Сан, когда Уён отходит от Сонхва. - Если бы я не знал, что он приставлен за тобой присматривать, то подумал бы, что он в тебя влюблён, да я уже так думаю. Так на просто объект работы не смотрят.  
\- Исключено.  
\- Ну-ну.

Знакомый Сана выглядит крайне недовольным срочным вызовом, о чём сообщает прямо с порога. Его взгляд тяжелеет тонн на двести, когда Сан расплывается в чересчур довольной улыбке. Уён ловит, как напряжение в воздухе подскакивает до нетерпимого и хочет просто не быть. Он немного жалобно смотрит в сторону Сонхва, переводит взгляд на так же жалобно смотрящего на него в ответ Феликса. Ясно, всё придётся делать самому.  
\- Чонхо-ши? - Уён выступает немного вперёд, закрывая собой Сана. - Мне сказали, что вы разбираетесь в рунах, взгляните на это?  
\- Труп? Трупы по части вот этого вот господина.  
\- Нет, - немного раздражённо выдыхает Уён. Чего этот Чонхо пришёл тогда, если настолько сильно не переваривает Сана? - Кость. Сюда смотрите. Я узнаю начало руны воздуха, но дальше что-то странное.  
\- А дальше там, - Чонхо наклоняется ближе к ноге, Феликс аж отворачивается, прикрывая рот рукой. - Ничего себе, - лицо Чонхо удивлённо вытягивается. - Ручку мне и бумагу. Труп можно накрыть, он нам больше не нужен.  
\- Это вам не нужен. - Сан вздыхает. Надо ещё второй протез отцепить. Фе-е-е-ел. И, господин помощник, вас тоже попрошу помочь.  
Уён отслеживает взглядом передвижения Сонхва, поддерживая его своими нитями. Он вполне сам справляется с руками, но вот ногами уже управлять не может. Уён заводит руку за спину, чтобы не вызывать подозрений двигающимися пальцами и принимается слушать Чонхо.  
\- Вы верно подметили, верх принадлежит воздуху, - Чонхо ручкой обводит указанную часть руну. - Так уж вышло, что я могу видеть индивидуальный цвет каждой руны. Да, у многих рун похожи линии, но, если ты задумал нарисовать, например, руну “защиты”, то нарисовав хоть половину, ты уже вложишь на неё силы именно на защиту, поэтому, когда на половине пути начинаешь пытаться исправить на другое, ничего не получается и цепочка не работает.  
\- Нужно быть очень способным, чтобы переделывать руны прямо в процессе цепочки, я в курсе, только никогда не думал, что это из-за грубо говоря “полярности” рун. Как-то не замечал даже. - Уён хмурится, ему как-то всегда легко давались руны в плане нанесения, они слушались легко, больше даже на уровне интуиции он их подбирал. Уён ловит взгляд Чонхо. - Что?  
\- Вы никогда не пробовали создавать свои руны?  
\- Нет, я неплохо справляюсь с уже существующими, могу хорошо подбирать комбинации, но вот созданием заниматься не рискую.  
\- А вот этот парень рискнул, так ещё и очень грамотно. Тут соединено ровно пять рун, - Уён врастает ногами в пол, не силясь поверить в услышанное, а Чонхо продолжает: - основа - воздух, да, остальные в сумме направляют его, помогая удерживать потоки и-  
\- И помогать протезу свободно двигаться, реагируя на всё ровно так же, как и настоящая нога. - Уён тычет в хвостик, обнимающий всю руну в кольцо, - Руна единства. Она заставляет тело думать, что никакого протеза нет…  
\- Именно.  
\- Довольно простое решение, сложной задачи. Хоть и очень рискованное, - Чонхо тычет в руну ручкой. - Достаточно было впихнуть какую другую руну, вместо единства и, я даже не знаю, скорее всего мы получали бы новости о возникновении торнадо где-нибудь в центре города. Причём погода до была бы ясная и ничего не предвещало, как говорится.  
\- Мне любопытно, - Уён хватает блокнот из рук Чонхо, смотрит задумчиво на Сонхва чинно занявшего своё место после того, как помог отодрать второй протез от ноги. В этот раз обошлось без отдачи, видимо, в прошлый Феликс переборщил с зарядом.  
\- Что именно? Ну, помимо того, зачем простому убийце так заморачиваться ради собственно убийства. - Чонхо задумчиво чешет затылок. - Хотя странно, я был уверен, что руна вашей работы.  
Уён чувствует мороз, хлестнувший вдоль позвоночника, понимает, что для убедительности бы смотреть на Чонхо, но на Сонхва смотреть спокойнее. Его лицо всё такое же безэмоциональное, но глаза живые и взволнованные - он чувствует страх Уёна, но, к счастью, остаётся на месте. Уён мысленно дорисовывает ему ободряюще приподнятые уголки губ и понемногу успокаивается.  
\- Почему моей?  
\- Был уверен. Руна чуть светилась остатками похожей магии. Они всё равно всегда впитывают остатки своего создателя, но вспоминая могу сказать, что аура похожая, но всё-таки другая. Так обычно бывает у родственников.  
\- Если остатки ауры были здесь, то и на другой нарисованной руне тоже остались?  
\- То есть вы не отрицаете, что этого человека убил ваш родственник?  
Уён, как умеет обезоруживающе улыбается Чонхо, подхватывая его под руку с одной стороны, Сонхва его стараниями делает тоже самое с другой, смотрит, правда, вопросительно, но не сопротивляется. Сан на их подозрительные манипуляции поднимает голову от трупа, смотрит на Уёна впервые очень зло и его руку на плече Чонхо, кажется, собирается испепелить. Феликс тоже хлопает глазами непонятно.  
\- Куда собрались?  
\- По делам, - Уён продолжает держать улыбку, хотя Сан начинает немного пугать. - Мы, ведь, тут больше не нужны, мешаем больше.  
\- Допустим.  
\- Так что пока, заскочу как-нибудь на чай, угощу чем вкусненьким. - Уён салютует ручкой, разворачиваясь, - ты тоже приглашён, Феликс. До скорого.  
\- Мне стоит поднимать тревогу? - спрашивает Чонхо, когда они покидают морг.  
\- Мы похищаем вас временно.  
\- А это нормально, что ваш “друг” окутан весь вашей аурой?  
\- Вполне. Я помогаю ему двигаться. Не это важно. Нам надо поймать убийцу до того, как совершится ещё хоть одно убийство.  
\- Это ваш родственник, поэтому вы помогаете в расследовании? Но это же недопустимо.  
\- Это не мой родственник, - Уён хмурится, но быстро возвращает на лицо улыбку, когда они проходят мимо поста охраны. - Я надеюсь. Сомнительно на самом деле. Мне надо чтобы вы взглянули на ещё одну странную руну и сказали есть ли там похожий слепок ауры, а ещё что, собственно, она там делает. Почему вы, кстати, так спокойны?  
Чонхо улыбается, кивает на что-то впереди. Уён переводит взгляд - как было бы хорошо уметь телепортироваться - впереди у самого выхода стоят только вошедшие Юнхо и Минги и смотрят на Уёна весьма неодобрительно, что становится ясно - любая его идея будет воспринята в штыки.  
\- Этой парочки только не хватало для полного счастья. - Уён широко скалится, когда они подходят ближе. - Господин офицер, Минги.  
\- Господин Чон, может, объясните куда так целеустремлённо конвоируете моего друга? Мы вообще-то по всему городу его разыскиваем.  
\- Тебе-то я зачем понадобился.  
\- Вот за этим. - Юнхо демонстрирует весьма помятый рисунок Уёна печати призыва с последнего места преступления. - Надо, чтобы ты разобрал рисунок рун.  
\- Ого. А место, где это изображено всё ещё оцеплено?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Тогда требую отвезти меня туда. - Глаза Чонхо горят знакомым Уёну энтузиазмом, он часто замечал такое у себя в процессе создания марионеток, когда задумывал что-нибудь по-настоящему необычное. Правда, в данном случае возможная необычность его не радует совсем.  
\- Мы как раз и собирались отвезти туда Чонхо-ши, - нагло скалится Уён.  
\- Не предупредив нас, - не спрашивает, утверждает Минги.  
\- Не предупредив вас.  
\- Уён, блин! - Минги собирается отвесит Уёну подзатыльник, но Сонхва ловит его руку. - Придержи своего “друга”, а то подпалю. Чересчур самостоятельный стал.  
\- Я тебе тогда что-нибудь откушу.  
\- Не имею ничего против, - Минги открывает перед ними дверь, машет рукой, подгоняя. - Пошли давай, вас всё равно бесполезно от чего-либо отговаривать.  
\- Ты зачем им потакаешь? - слышит Уён возмущённое от Юнхо, когда они выходят из здания департамента.  
\- Ты их глаза видел? Там одно “надо”. Проще дать и проследить, чтоб не убились.

Конечно, Чонхо замечает очень похожую ауру на месте преступления. Конечно, руна там оказывается заковыристая и одновременно очень простая. Не было у их убийцы никаких суперсильных друзей, он заимствовал силы прямо из источника, чуть-чуть видоизменив руну портала, чтобы она не просто соединялась с конкретным предметом, а чтобы считывала координаты и могла что-либо перенести из заданной точки. Не важно, где эта точка находится. Когда-то давно по этой схеме собирались создать порталы между континентами и странами, но эксперимент оказался катастрофой, унесшей не одну жизнь. А тут, посмотрите-ка.  
-Не знаю уж, что он за гений, но то что в тот эксперимент пытались сделать цепочкой, он объединил в одно, не забирая у схемы печати и миллиметра. В итоге руны перестали конкурировать между собой и сбивать работу друг друга. - Чонхо восхищённо присвистывает, разглядывая рисунок на потолке. - Не решусь утверждать, но полагаю, что даже человек пройдёт через этот телепорт без всякого вреда. Твоему родственнику обязательно было становиться маньяком-убийцей?  
\- Нет у меня родственников! - Уён слышит, как голос срывается на противные визгливые нотки. - Нет, и быть не может.  
\- Но всё очевидно. - Чонхо разводит руками. Причём родственник ближайший, думаю, брат или сестра. Смотря какого пола наш убивец.  
\- Невозможно, - Уён оседает там где стоит, сил резко не остаётся. - У меня никого нет, понимаешь? Я последний остался. Ни-ко-го.  
Уён бессильно зарывается пальцами в волосы, тянет от корней. Кто? Кто? КТО?! На голову внезапно падает чей-то пиджак, по запаху одеколона, Уён узнаёт Минги, тянет ткань на себя, рассчитывая скрыться за ней полностью, но руки абсолютно не слушаются. Уён не сразу понимает, что его начало трясти, да так сильно, что он рискует прикусить себе язык. Он пытается открыть рот, но выходит только хрип. Снова. Это происходит с ним снова. Совсем как в ту ночь, когда он нашёл тела родителей. Он снова не может произнести и звука, даже пошевелиться не может. Горячие руки Минги, обнимающего его со спины немного приводят в чувства, Уён вцепляется в них, Минги шипит, но терпит, прижимает к себе крепче.  
\- Тише-тише, Уён-а, я тут, давай дышать на счёт. Готов? Раз. Вдох. Два. Выдох. Давай. Тихонько. Раз. Вдох. Два. Выдох. Ну! Дыши!  
С него резко сдирают спасительный пиджак и обхватывают лицо прохладными ладонями. Уён не может разглядеть почему-то лица, всё внимание забирают яркие, как будто светящиеся синие глаза, совсем как какой-нибудь редкий драгоценный камень. Уён моргает один раз, другой и лицо незнакомца проясняется. Никакой это не незнакомец, а Сонхва. Его Сонхва. Точно. Если он не возьмёт себя в руки, то с Сонхва что-нибудь случится, он ещё не умеет полностью двигаться сам. Уён должен понять, что с ним происходит, чтобы помочь. Точно. Сонхва. У него есть Сонхва. И Минги. Если он не придёт в себя и оставит Минги, тот точно вляпается сгоряча в какую-нибудь серьёзную передрягу. И Хонджун. Он обещал Хонджуну, что расскажет про встречу с духом в своём письме.  
Дух.  
ДУХ!!!  
В Уёна как разом вкачивают тонну воздуха. Он загнанно дышит в руках Минги, голова кружится ужасно и глаза слезятся.  
\- Дух, - хрипит Уён, вцепляясь за ускользающую ладонь Сонхва. - Проклятый дух.  
\- Сначала успокойся. - Чонхо приседает на корточки рядом, прикладывает пальцы к шее Уёна, считать пульс. - У тебя сейчас сердце выпрыгнет.  
\- Долбанный дух. - Уёна берёт такая ярость, что чуть было не вырубившая его истерика, отходит на второй план. - Он сказал, что заберёт у меня кое-что. Абсолютно незначительное, то что изначально мне даже не принадлежало, просто прицепилось из-за сильного потрясения. Он когда забирал, мне как камень с души сняли.  
\- К чему ты клонишь? - Минги помогает ему подняться, но продолжает обнимать. Уён абсолютно не против, его всё ещё колотит так, будто окунули несколько раз в прорубь. - Помедленнее, без языка останешься.  
\- Минги, ты помнишь кто убил моих родителей?  
\- Какой-то призыватель, его труп в общем-то лежал рядом, переборщил с силой, когда…  
\- Помнишь, ведь, что у него не было лица толком, так оно было изуродовано? Его даже опознать никак не смогли?  
\- Зачем ты это сейчас вспоминаешь? - Минги мягко гладит Уёна по затылку. - Это уже давно…  
\- Его лицо не сразу стало таким. Прежде, чем он умер, я видел его. У убийцы было лицо моего отца. Словно они близнецы.  
\- Что? - Минги трёт свободной рукой висок. - Ты уверен? В тебе точно не травм-  
\- Уверен!  
\- Уверен.  
Уён не сразу понимает, что одновременно с ним говорил молчавший всё это время Юнхо. Они всё поворачиваются к нему, лицо его делается сразу мрачным. Юнхо прикрывает глаза на секунду, тяжело вздыхает, а потом резко отнимает руку от лица и смотрит с такой отчаянной решительностью почему-то на одного Минги, что Уён более чем уверен, услышанное им сейчас не понравится.  
\- Уверен. Потому что я такой же близнец. 

\---

\- Мы идём домой, - Уён скидывает с себя руку Минги, подходит к Сонхва. - Чего застыли? Вы тоже, я отказываюсь обсуждать это сейчас, сначала мне надо поесть.  
\- Как ты можешь думать о еде? - Минги вздыхает. - К Юнхо или?  
\- Домой! Мне надоело таскаться по всему городу, - Уён морщится, - и после обыска департамента там точно полный кавардак.  
\- У тебя там и так бардак был везде, кроме мастерской.  
\- Но это был мой бардак, - Уён жестом подгоняет остальных, - быстро-быстро, я не хочу находиться тут и секундной больше. Чонхо-ши, вы с нами?  
\- Не думаю, что во мне есть такая уж необходимость. - Чонхо оборачивается к Юнхо. - За свою тайну не беспокойся. Захочешь, потом расскажешь подробнее, не захочешь - ничего в моём отношении не поменяется.  
\- Спасибо, - Юнхо широко и искренне улыбается Чонхо. Уён не может скрыть своего удивления, он такой улыбки у их офицера ещё не видел. - Что?  
\- Да так, не важно. Пошли уже лучше.  
Они успевают дойти до главной улицы, чтобы поймать такси и разъехаться окончательно, когда на них разве что не выпрыгивает Феликс. Он весь взмыленный, опирается одной рукой на колено, второй держится за горло, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
\- Там-  
\- Ты говорил куда мы направляемся? - Минги вскидывает бровь, смотря на Юнхо.  
\- У нас расследование в самом разгаре, я должен быть в быстром доступе, случись что - Юнхо пожимает плечами, обращается уже к Феликсу. - Так что “там”?  
\- Труп. Ещё один.  
Уён громко стонет, роняя лицо в ладони. Он устал. Чудовищно устал. А его “близнец” кажется не знает такого слова, как “отдых”.  
\- Мне ведь не нужно с тобой ехать, правда? Я главный подозреваемый.  
\- А ещё единственный с такими обширными контактами и выдающимися способностями. - Юнхо кладёт одну руку на плечо Уёну, вторую Чонхо. - Кажется, вы нужны мне оба. Прости, Чонхо, отдохнуть не получится.  
\- Почему ты только перед ним извиняешься? - Возмущается Уён, но Юнхо пропускает мимо ушей, оборачивается к Минги.  
\- А тебе с нами нельзя.  
\- А ему почему можно? - Минги брезгливо смотрит на Сонхва, Уён шикает на него, но его мнение тут, кажется, решили игнорировать. - Он там не нужен.  
\- А у него пропуск. - Юнхо скалится. - В отличие от кое-кого Сонхва не успел нажить врагов среди правоохранителей и заслуживает доверия.  
\- Минги, купи что-нибудь пожрать, уверен в холодильнике всё мертво.  
\- Там ничего и не было, - ворчит Минги, машет им на прощание, когда вся их компания усаживается в подъехавшее такси.  
Всю дорогу до места преступления Феликс крайне озадаченно косится на Уёна и это нервирует даже больше, чем то, что “близнец” начал слишком активничать. Уже на выходе, когда Феликс пристраивается с правого бока - по левое плечо тихой тенью следует Сонхва и эта мысль невероятно успокаивает порядком расшатанные нервы - Уён не выдерживает.  
\- Да что? Я, думал, мы уже всё прояснили.  
\- Вы должны быть готовы это увидеть. - Феликс виновато отводит взгляд. - Это смотрится жутко.  
“Жутко” слишком мягкое определение для трупа, которому вырезали четверть головы с правым глазом и приделали другую. Уён всматривается в механическую часть лица и не может поверить в то что видит. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, Уён хватается за руку Сонхва, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении. Пусть и механическое и далёкое от человеческого, но это точно его лицо. Этот ублюдок даже шрам над правой бровью изобразил. Вопрос только в том будут ли остальные части?  
\- Надо как можно скорее найти эту тварь и убить. - хрипит Уён.  
\- Полегче со словами, тут полно сотрудников департамента. - Юнхо косится на бледное лицо Уёна. - Я один из них, кстати.  
\- Спасибо, что напомнил. - Уён огромным усилием воли отпускает руку Сонхва, трясёт головой. - Ну, где очередная ловушка? - Чонхо-ши, чувствуете что-нибудь необычное?  
\- Вся сила сконцентрирована только на трупе. Я даже примерно сосчитать не могу сколькими рунами напичкана эта голова. Её бы разобрать и осмотреть каждую деталь. Это натуральное произведение искусства. Но я лучше ещё осмотрюсь.  
\- Я бы разделил ваш восторг, - к ним подходит Сан, мрачно смотрящий в спину удаляющегося от них Чонхо, - но меня уже начинает подташнивать от этих механических штук. Из-за его возросшей одержимости убийствами у меня прибавилось работёнки. Мне только что доложили, что в морг доставили ещё три трупа и у каждого отсутствует какая-то из частей головы. Собирай теперь этот пазл. Если он вообще во что-то соберётся.  
\- Соберётся.  
Сан косится на нервно улыбающегося Уёна.  
\- Такое чувство, что ты знаешь во что именно.  
Уён вяло отмахивается, какой смысл говорить, если всё станет ясно, когда они соберут оставшиеся части? Он уже даже не сомневается, что когда они доберутся до морга, обнаружится, что все четыре части идеально подходят друг другу. Этот чёртов псих всё делает идеально. Уён косится на стоящего рядом Сонхва, он ловит его взгляд и Уён готов поклясться, что будь он способен шевелить лицевыми мышцами, то коротко улыбнулся бы ему. Уён мысленно рисует Сонхва эту улыбку и становится немного даже легче. Ну, соберёт он своё механическое лицо, какая собственно разница, мотивы “близнеца” яснее некуда.  
\- Мне придётся остаться здесь. - Юнхо вздыхает, - А вы забирайте труп и езжайте. Я приеду, - Юнхо окидывает взглядом хаотично бегающих коллег, им явно не хватает сплочённости, их группу собрали внезапно, сорвав из разных отделов города, - как управлюсь здесь со всем, так и приеду.  
\- Увидимся. - Уён хлопает Юнхо по плечу и уходит следом за Саном, незаметно к ним подтягивается бродивший поблизости Чонхо.  
\- Я с вами. - Феликс неловко улыбается. - Мои способности могут пригодиться.  
\- Да, ещё как. - Сан кивает, не отрывая взгляда от своих бумаг. - Будешь и дальше таким полезным, заберу в свой отдел.  
Феликс заметно зеленеет лицом, но стоически молчит, покорно склонив голову.  
В морге их ждут три тела с на четверть механическими головами. Уён окидывает взглядом стены морга, осознавая, что они тут надолго. Чтобы аккуратно и без повреждения снять детали придётся покорпеть, надо ещё и в процессе тела несчастных жертв не превратить в фарш. Их ещё родным возвращать, если это, конечно, не опять кто-то кого сразу никто и не хватится.  
\- Ну-с, - Сан закатывает рукава своего халата, надевает перчатки. - Переодеваемся и приступаем. Работы тут, похоже, до утра.  
\- Будешь помогать мне, - Уён протягивает Сонхва халат и перчатки, - Твоя сила придётся кстати, детали достаточно прочные, так что если переборщишь, то не повредишь их.  
\- Он такой сильный? - Уён вздрагивает от внезапного вопроса Феликса, он думал, что тот пошёл за Саном. - И, простите, но почему он всегда молчит?  
\- У Сонхва некоторые проблемы, - Уён запинается, но Феликс верно понимает его заминку. Открывает рот в беззвучном “о” и виновато чешет кончик носа. Лучший способ отделаться от лишних расспросов - заставить человека смутиться.  
\- Простите, это было грубо.  
\- Ты не знал, так что не страшно. - Уён кивает на Сана, склонившегося над первым трупом. - Я позову, как понадобишься.  
Весь процесс не то чтобы трудоёмкий, в конце концов, Уён в одиночку собрал Санги, а это задачка посложнее, чем отделить одно от другого, но он устал, так ещё и требуется быть максимально осторожным, чтобы скальпелем случайно не задеть цепочки рун, которым испещрены чуть ли не все поверхности деталей. Приноровившийся Феликс самыми кончиками пальцев пускает разряды по шву, соединяющем мягкие ткани и материал, из которого выполнены детали, чтобы дальнейшее отсоединение проходило проще, потому что до тех пор, механическая часть держалась так, словно человек родился с ней. Из точно такого же материала Уён сделал всё тело Сонхвы - очень редкий и изготавливаемый лишь в одном месте на всём материке. Он так и не смог понять из чего конкретно его получает Мастер, но это несомненно лучшее, что можно придумать для создания протезов и деталей кукол. Уён бы и Санги сделал из такого же, но ему в жизни такой суммы не найти. Он вертит в руках деталь - этот ублюдок даже камень подобрал идеально подходящий его (их) цвету глаз: почти чёрный с вкраплениями янтаря. Чонхо подходит ближе, смотрит тоже и указывает на разные руны, объясняя что они могут означать.  
\- Скорее всего эта цепочка и обеспечивает такое плотное прилегание к голове, что даже мозг и сосуды спокойно воспринимали такое соседство. - Глаза Чонхо восхищённо блестят, Уён его понимает, отлично понимает, но знание того _кто_ это сделал, не помогает оценивать работу без примеси ужаса и отвращения. - Взгляни, он продолжил сосуды, отрезанной части мозга, чтобы тело воспринимало всё как родное. До того как человек умер, кровь бежала по этим искусственным сосудам. Вопрос только, как он поддерживал жизнь и почему человек не умер сразу же.  
\- Это не сложно, - подаёт голос Сан, занимающийся уже вторым трупом. - Вот тут стрельни, ага, спасибо. Так вот. Есть куча приспособлений и заклинаний, которые врачи используют во время сложных операций. В последних убийствах кое-что всё же отличается. Тела не потеряли ни грамма крови и насильственных действий, - Сан хмыкает, - ну кроме вырезания четверти башки, не наблюдается, а, значит, кто-то второй ему помогал. Тут у меня нет сомнений. Чонхо-ши?  
\- Вынужден согласиться, - Чонхо недобро смотрит на Сана, растянувшего губы в ухмылке, поверх детали. - На телах чётко виден след ещё одной магии. Теперь я могу это разглядеть. Сообщник у парня всё-таки есть.  
\- Так мы уверены что это парень?  
\- Нет, вообще-то, - Феликс смотрит озадаченно на Уёна с Чонхо, пока оба судорожно пытаются придумать отговорку.  
\- Это лишь предположение.  
\- Ага, предположение. - Уён косится на потупившего взгляд Чонхо. - Продолжим лучше. Надо потом ещё понять как соединить эти штуки между собой.  
\- О! - Чонхо, которому поручили присматривать за ассистенткой, очищающей уже отсоединённые детали, чтобы та ненароком не подорвалась, задев не ту руну - шут его знает, как их психопат обезопасил свои творения - восхищённо присвистывает - С этим проблем не будет. Там ниже, под “соединительной” цепочкой, есть одна руна, наверное, самая простенькая во всём этом изобилии самодельных рук - магнит. - Уён, оборачивается посмотреть и да, правда, самый обычный “магнит”. - Достаточно будет поднести детали друг к другу.  
Чонхо забирает из рук девушки вторую очищенную деталь и показательно подносит обе стыками близко друг к другу.  
\- Нет, постой! - Они восклицают это почти одновременно, но поздно. Детали с характерным щелчком, кажется, намертво припаиваются друг к другу. И происходит  
ничего.  
\- Я ожидал как минимум взрыв. - Сан опирается свободной от скальпеля рукой на стол, вытирает рукавом выступивший пот со лба. - Больше так не делайте, Чонхо-ши. Так и от разрыва сердца помереть недолго.  
\- От вашей смерти я бы не отказался. - Чонхо виновато смотрит на Уёна, откладывает деталь на стол. - Простите. Вы в порядке? - Чонхо оборачивается к замершей рядом с ним девочке. Она хмурится, но молча кивает, хотя по лицу видно, как много ей хочется высказать.  
\- Нам в любом случае придётся рискнуть при последующей сборке.  
\- Но не на моей территории. - Сан склоняется обратно к трупу. - Хоть за город в поля с этой целью езжайте, а у себя, предположительно бомбу, собирать не дам.  
Уён вздыхает, тоже склоняется обратно к трупу, кивая Сонхва на участок, который ему надо, чтобы он придержал. Уён поднимает взгляд, радуясь что благодаря отросшей чёлке Сонхва его не поймает. Можно было бы сказать, что его лицо сосредоточено, но Уён откидывает от себя эти мысли, ему надо смотреть здраво, а не придумывать Сонхва эмоции, выдавая желаемое за действительное. Он уже допускал эти мысли, но, что если и правда воспользоваться чудо-разработками его “близнеца” для модификаций Сонхва? Нанести на лицо эти руны “соединения”, как они их пока окрестили, чтобы искусственная кожа, легла, что живая? Тогда Сонхва сможет, например, улыбнуться? Хоть чуть-чуть, одним намёком?  
Сонхва поднимает взгляд и Уён резко смотрит обратно на свои руки. Сонхва теперь живой, эта мысль отрезвляет. Если Сонхва захочет, Уён сделает это, если нет, то он больше не имеет права его как-либо трогать, ведь Сонхва ж и в о й. И отныне свой собственный.  
Они ожидаемо заканчивают только к утру. Валяться обессиленной кучкой на скамьи. Уён лежит головой на коленях Сонхвы, прикрыв глаза. Там, на столе, лежат чистенькие детали, которые соберутся в его лицо. И что будет тогда? Это точно не стоит делать в людном месте, а Уён со своими силами отлично справится на расстоянии.  
\- Закончили?  
Юнхо выглядит таким же помятым, трёт воспалённые от долгой работы глаза. В короткий перерыв Уён поднимался из морга наверх и застал Юнхо за разбором скопившихся отчётов и составлением новых. Начальству плевать, что в городе объявился маньяк - сколько таких на их памяти - им нужно, чтобы вся работа делалась в срок и была точно по регламенту. Потому что контроль - это порядок. Который заставляет некоторых излишне ответственных сотрудников сидеть в офисе до самого утра. Уён было дёрнулся к нему подойти и спросить “каково это быть близнецом”, но тонкая улыбка Юнхо, которой он одарил его, подняв голову от бумаг, напрочь отбило всё желание. Уён вряд ли поймёт. Так что не стоит даже пытаться.  
\- Закончили. - Сан поднимается, вытягиваясь всем телом. Уён морщится, услышав как у него хрустнули, кажется, все позвонки разом. - Забирайте этот хлам. Кажется, у меня из-за этого дела разовьётся фобия к кукловодам и их игрушкам. У нас в отделе же нет никого такого?  
\- Нет, - Феликс широко зевает. - Профиль не тот, да и не любят их у нас.  
\- Да вы нас нигде не любите. - Уён нехотя поднимается, тоже потягивается, разминая затёкшую шею. - Забираем и ко мне. В мастерской есть хорошо защищённый подвал, он подойдет и взрыв, если что выдержит.  
\- Вряд ли будет взрыв. - Чонхо поднимается за ними следом. - Я дважды проверил каждую руну, не понимаю на что нацелены некоторые из них, но на самоуничтожение очень вряд ли. Тут ручаюсь.  
\- Ну и славно. А теперь домой.  
Уён кладёт аккуратно завёрнутые в куски ткани детали по двум сумкам, чтобы в пути они не решили воссоединиться. Одну оставляет себе, вторую вручает Сонхва, но тот неожиданно не тянет руки, просто смотрит виновато и Уён понимает, что Сонхва исчерпал все свои силы и сам уже шевелиться не может. Уён бросает короткий взгляд на Юнхо и, к счастью, тот сразу понимает его намёк, подходит ближе, закрывая собой, чтобы у Уёна был шанс незаметно накинуть на Сонхва несколько нитей. Очень любопытно от чего зависит способность Сонхва двигаться, потому что, если бы дело было в энергии, излучаемой “сердцем”, то Сонхва, как и тогда в переулке, когда Уён испугавшись того, что Юнхо его раскрыл, отпустил все нити, рухнул бы без сил, но он вполне способен стоять ровно и глаза всё так же ярко сияют. Преобразование идёт слишком быстро? Или же слишком медленно? Как бы Уёну хотелось иметь возможность призвать того дурацкого духа и вытрясти из него всё. Но как минимум бесплотность духа осложнила бы эту задачу.  
\- Спасибо за всё, Сан, - Уён благодарно кивает. - Как это дребедень закончится, обещаю угостить тебя чем-нибудь.  
\- Это вообще-то моя работа, но от халявного ужина не откажусь. Удачи вам, господа. Надеюсь, трупов больше не предвидится. Ещё одной такой ночки никакой ужин не окупит.  
На улице Уён полной грудью вдыхает прохладный утренний воздух. Весь город ещё спит, даже редких машин не видать, а ведь они почти в центральном районе столицы. Уён оборачивается к Сонхва ведомому его магией, но, кажется, всё действительно в порядке и “сердце” не отвергает его силу.  
\- Как добираться будем? Поймать такси в такое время нереально, даже трамваи ещё не ходят.  
\- Служебная машина. - Юнхо звенит ключами.  
\- А раньше ты её взять не мог? - шипит Уён, забираясь на заднее сидение. - Мы какие сутки уже по городу бегаем.  
\- У меня не было на неё разрешения.  
Уён закатывает глаза, но оставляет без комментариев. Всё по протоколу. Почему с такой установкой Юнхо так легко подменил воспоминания Феликса вопрос, конечно, который надо не забыть задать.

Дом встречает тишиной и чувством опустения. Уён проходит по коридору, заваленному вещами и бумагами - департамент не умеет действовать мягко. Уён уныло представляет сколько ему это всё убирать. Оно ещё и пылью обросло за неделю отсутствия.  
\- Прости, - со вздохом извиняется Юнхо, идущий следом. Уён молча отмахивается. Юнхо последний человек, которого он стал бы винить в подобном.  
\- Это скорее мне извиняться надо. - Уён осматривает гостинную, но Минги там не наблюдается, значит, ждёт их сразу в мастерской. - Тебе пришлось парочке людей из-за меня подправлять воспоминания. - Уён оборачивается через плечо, ухмыляясь. - Моя соседка меня ненавидит и считает фриком, я последний к кому она бы обратилась за помощью.  
\- И давно ты догадался? - Минги возникает перед ними внезапно. Уён дёргается, но быстро берёт себя в руки. - Это всего лишь я.  
\- Вопрос когда догадался ты. И собирался ли мне вообще рассказывать?  
\- Тайна не моя. - Минги пожимает плечами. - Так что никогда.  
Уён обиженно фыркает, проходит мимо, показательно несмотря на Минги. Он не всерьёз это, конечно, но всё-таки хоть как-то предупредить стоило. А вдруг Юнхо вздумал бы применить свои способности к нему? Например… Уён резко тормозит, оборачиваясь и серьёзно смотря на Юнхо, открывает рот, чтобы задать волнующий вопрос, но Юнхо отвечает на него раньше.  
\- Нет, я никак на тебя не влиял. Я крайне редко пользуюсь этой способностью, ментальное воздействие вообще-то проще всего отследить и оно оставляет слишком явный след.  
\- Печёшься за свою шкуру?  
\- А ты вот за свою нет. - раздаётся с лестницы голосом Хонджуна. Уён медленно оборачивается, натягивая на лицо улыбку - он отлично знает этот тон, из него сейчас всю душу вытрясут.  
\- Хонджун, привет, как дела? Давненько не виделись, а у меня тут…  
\- След из трёх трупов, я в курсе.  
\- Из шести вообще-то, но да.  
Лицо Хонджуна вытягивается, он смотрит на Уёна, переводит взгляд на Минги, тот пожимает плечами, но кивает, как бы говоря, что если говорит, что шесть, значит, уже шесть.  
\- Нормально вообще, что о том, что мой друг главный подозреваемый в череде хладнокровных убийств я узнаю от каких-то левых служащих, что зашли ко мне в лавку?  
Юнхо рядом с Уёном вздыхает, прикрывая глаза ладонью и матеря себе под нос коллег на чём свет стоит. Хонджун до этого не обращавший на него внимания, вопросительно вскидывает бровь.  
\- Простите, - Юнхо отнимает руку от лица, неловко улыбаясь, - не могли бы вы мне их опи-  
Хонджун оказывается рядом с Юнхо почти мгновенно. Никто из них даже не успевает отследить движение. Вот Хонджун стоял на лестнице статуей праведного гнева и обиды, а вот он рядом с Юнхо, метит в его шею коротким кинжалом, который достал незнамо откуда. Перепугавшийся Уён обнимает Хонджуна за пояс, в попытке оттащить от Юнхо. Тот, правда, неплохо справляется и сам, но, видимо, Хонджун достаточно силён, чтобы руки Юнхо, удерживающие Хонджуна, заметно тряслись от напряжения.  
\- Хонджун, какого чёрта?! - Минги влезает между ними, расталкивая. - Что ты творишь вообще и почему так внезапно?  
\- Он-  
\- Он испортил мне жизнь, убил кого-то из близких, чуть не отправил на тот свет? - Губы Юнхо расползаются в кривой ухмылке, настолько ему не идущей, что Уён еле сдерживает порыв отвернуться. - Мне знаком этот взгляд. Ты знал “его”, да? Знал, конечно.  
\- Минги, отойди. Я просто перережу ему глотку, а потом что-нибудь придумаем. - Хонджун дёргается вперёд, но Уён раньше дёргает Сонхва, меняясь с ним местами, уж ему точно удастся его удержать. - Уён, а ну убери от меня свою куклу, пока я добрый.  
\- Успокойся и послушай. Он не тот кого ты знал.  
\- Ну, конечно.  
\- Нет, правда, - Уён встаёт перед Хонджуном, хватает за лицо, вынуждая смотреть только на себя. - Это не он, Юнхо его близнец. Так, - он вздыхает, - так иногда бывает. У меня тоже есть такой и это он разбрасывает трупы по всему городу, хрен знает с какой целью, но точно с явным намерением испортить мне жизнь.  
\- И вы ему поверили?  
\- У нас слишком много подтверждений этому. И тогда…  
\- Твоя семья, - Хонджун наконец успокаивается. Уён коротко кивает, Хонджун был единственным кому он рассказал, что видел той ночью. - Ты точно не он? - Хонджун сканирует Юнхо особенно тщательно. - Не он. Был бы, я бы уже сдох. - Хонджун переводит взгляд обратно на Уёна. - А теперь вы расскажете мне какого чёрта происходит.  
\- Давайте в мастерскую.  
Пересказав Хонджуну все события до последней точки, Уён понимает, что не понимает ничего. Зачем “близнецу” так подставлять Уёна? Просто из желания как-то отыграться? Но за что? Они даже не виделись никогда, у него банально не было возможности хоть как-то подпортить “близнецу” жизнь.  
\- Здесь не нужен повод, - Юнхо хмурится. - Как бы объяснить. Ты появляешься уже с этой ненавистью к оригиналу, осознанием, что пока есть он, тебя может в любую секунду не стать. Но самое ужасное, что при всей этой необъятной ненависти нам нельзя убивать оригинал, потому что тогда мы сразу же исчезнем. Но нас так нестерпимо тянет к вам. - Юнхо прикрывает глаза, как будто вновь переживает это всё. - Словно, единственная наша судьба, предстать перед оригиналом и позволить себя убить, дать шанс стереть окончательно, то, что оригинал так не хотел в себе видеть.  
\- И что же не хотел видеть этот ублюдок? - Уён укоризненно смотрит на Хонджуна, но тот игнорирует. Он обижен, хоть и понимает, что в этой суматохе Уёну было некогда подумать о нём.  
\- Человечность. - Юнхо поворачивает голову к Хонджуну. - Ему не нужна была любовь, которая тормозила его в достижении какой-то его великой цели, уж какой именно я не знал, это знание мне не передалось, как и имя человека, которого он любил. Знаю только, что человек мёртв. От его же руки. Да, и это уже не важно. Оригинала тоже больше нет.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Разве его смерть не означает и твою?  
\- Нет, естественная смерть оригинала или если убьёт кто другой вместо нас, оставляет парочку свободных лет жизни.  
\- И сколько тебе осталось? - Минги отрывается от разглядывания механического лица Уёна, которое они собрали, но так и не поняли, что делать с ним дальше. - Знаешь, ты так даже симпатичнее, молчишь.  
Уён несильно шлёпает Минги по груди, больше интересно, что скажет Юнхо. Потому что ему отлично известно, что Минги знаком с Юнхо больше двух лет точно. И диплом академии просто так не купишь, а подменить воспоминания целому выпуску он бы тоже не смог, помер бы раньше от перенапряжения.  
\- Уёну от духа достался камень, - Уён бледнеет, понимая что они не рассказали Хонджуну про Сонхва, - я попросил себе все года жизни оригинала.  
\- Уён-а, - Хонджун ласково улыбается, Минги рядом с Уёном давится смехом, помогать явно не собираясь, а Сонхва почувствовав опасность со стороны Хонджуна, дёргается со стула, на котором сидел, в сторону Уёна, но он так и не восстановился, падает на колени.  
Уён подбегает к нему, помогая подняться. Хонджун до этого особо не обращавший на него внимания, приглядывается уже с большим интересом.  
\- Что он такое? Я вижу его сердце, но, - Хонджун осекается, его глаза делаются заметно ярче, почти животного янтарного оттенка, когда он прибегает к своей способности “видеть жизнь”, - оно слабое, как у младенца, и его сила охватывает не всё тело, хотя его “сосуды” протянуты по всему телу. Что он такое, Уён-а?  
\- Кукла, которую я делал все эти месяцы.  
\- Как кукла может быть живой? И у него лицо что вообще не шевелится, он говорить-то хоть умеет?  
\- Нет, не умеет и я не знаю научится ли. Камень духа оказался с сюрпризом.  
\- Ах, с сюрпризом. - Хонджун не отказывает себе в удовольствии подойти к Уёну и треснуть по лбу, ну пытается во всяком случае, Сонхва перехватывает его руку раньше. - Нашёл защитника. Я тебе что говорил про сделки с духами?!  
\- Что нужно чётко формулировать свои желания.  
\- И как просил ты?  
\- “Хочу создать шедевр”.  
Хонджун всё-таки отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Уён шипит - рука у Хонджуна тяжёлая, но не обижается. Он немного приврал, дух сам попросил его уточнить своё желание и тогда Уён ответил, что просто хочет кого-то, кто будет с ним всегда, но это вряд ли осуществимо, потому что вытерпеть его способны только куклы, так что… Уён косится на Сонхва, которого обнимает за пояс, чтобы помочь устоять. Когда он полностью осознает себя как живое существо, разве ему будет интересно остаться рядом с Уёном, который крайне редко покидает собственный дом, потому что внешний мир к нему по большей части недружелюбен, если он вздумает показать им кого-то кроме громкого простачка? Путешествие, совершенное им, было своеобразным вызовом самому себе, который он точно решится повторить не скоро. А перед Сонхва будет открыт целый мир, кто добровольно останется сидеть на месте, имея все возможности?  
\- Посиди спокойно лучше. - Уён усаживает Сонхву обратно на стул. - Я всё равно тут до утра.  
\- Тебе вообще-то не помешает сон, - встревает Минги, - вторые сутки пошли.  
\- Ага, пока я спал прошлой ночью, появилось плюс четыре трупа. - Уён трёт глаза, хлопает себя по щекам. - Пока не пойму в чём смысл этой штуки, не успокоюсь.  
\- По-моему он просто псих, - ворчит Минги, но безропотно выходит следом за Юнхо, чтобы проводить.  
\- Уверен, что в этом, правда, есть какой-то смысл?  
Уёну перед Хонджуном стыдно, он за него тут абсолютно искренне волнуется, вздыхает на его молчаливую улыбку и, Уён уверен, идёт делать ему кофе и бутербродов. Самый лучший друг Хонджун. Уён иногда думает, что не заслужил его и Минги.  
\- Так ладно, - Уён снова сильно хлопает себя по щекам, замечает краем глаза, как Сонхва вздрогнул. - Я в порядке. Просто пытаюсь взбодриться.  
Неживые кристаллы глаз механической головы смотря на Уёна осуждающе: - "Ты правда оправдываешься перед куклой?". Уён мысленно отбривает брезгливым "Он в сто раз лучше живого тебя" и берет голову в руки. Отождествлять себя с этим не хочется, так что Уён предпочитает думать, что ругается со своим "близнецом". Всё то время, пока он кропотливо рассматривает в сотый, наверное, раз рисунок рун и мелкие детали, высказывает всё что накопилось за эти дни, в голове хорошо и спокойно, "близнец" молчит, у него нет права голоса, у него и голоса нет. Уён чувствует покалывание в пальцах, представляя как сотрёт это ненормальное явление природы с лица земли. Никакой тюрьмы, никакого суда. С ним расправится он сам лично, потому что только он виноват в его появлении, потому что эта злобная тварь часть его, а, значит, и он мог…  
-Проклятье, - Уён сам не замечает как режется пальцем о маленькую выступающую деталь за ухом, шипит, прижимая палец ко рту. Нарастающие сияние камней-глаз он замечает не сразу, а когда замечает, становится уже поздно. - Какого-

Минги спускается в подвал проверить не заснул ли Уён прямо за работой - есть за ним такая привычка, потом вечность ноет, что всё тело зверски болит. Подвал встречает его неожиданной тишиной, даже раздражающей куклы нигде не видно и вот это уже напрягает Минги. Сонхва от Уёна ни на шаг не отходит, не то чтобы самого Минги это не бесило, но хотя бы гарантия, что мелкую занозу в заднице есть кому прикрыть и не сдохнуть сразу.  
-Уён?  
Тихий болезненный стон доносится из-за стеллажей книг. Минги бросается туда, находя Уёна среди горы наваленных книг и остатков полок сверху. Он помогает ему подняться, оглядывает ещё раз подвал, но механическая голова целёхонька лежит на столе. Что же произошло? Они даже взрыва не слышали и дом стоял себе тихо мирно.  
-Ты в порядке? Что случилось?  
\- Похоже, это всё-таки была какая-то ловушка, - Уён трёт ушибленную голову. - Я что-то случайно зажал и меня отмело в стену, дальше не помню, отключился. Но чтобы убить меня удар был, конечно, слабоватым.  
\- Может механизм выдохся?  
\- Может быть. - Уён наконец более твёрдо встаёт на ноги, но Минги поддерживает его на всякий случай. - Понять бы чего добивается эта тварь.  
\- Где Сонхва?  
\- Сонхва? - Уён замечает замешательство на лице Минги. - Наверное, отмело в другой конец подвала. Сон-  
Минги не раздумывая хватает Уёна - нет, не его - за горло, приподнимая над полом и пригвождая к стеллажу рядом. Ублюдок скалится губами Уёна, злорадно смотря из-под дрожащих век. Минги бьёт его в солнечное сплетение, чтобы сбить эту самодовольную ухмылку - Уёну она абсолютно не идёт, как выяснилось.  
-Не советую, - хрипит "близнец" и Минги чуть ослабляет хватку, давая ему возможность говорить, - пока ты душишь меня, то душишь и его.  
Минги отпускает его. "Близнец" падает на колени, хватаясь за горло, пытается восстановить дыхание. В подвал не вовремя спускается Хонджун с тарелкой бутербродов и кружкой кофе. На сцену "Минги, всеми силами сдерживающий пламя, и задыхающийся Уён у его ног" первые секунды он смотрит в шоке, впрочем быстро понимая, что просто так Уёна Минги бы не тронул.  
-Что произошло?  
\- Где я прокололся? - Уён запрокидывает голову, когда Минги хватает его за воротник кофты. - Я же даже одежду его надел и воняю теперь как он.  
\- Первое что спросил бы у меня Уён очнувшись, - шипит Минги ему прямо в самодовольное лицо, - "Где Сонхва?". Потому что о своих куклах он печётся больше, чем о ком-либо.  
\- Кукла? Но он же-  
\- Хреново у тебя со слежкой. - Хонджун ставит на стол рядом с механической головой кружку и тарелку и оборачивается к "близнецу" с холодной улыбкой. Минги против воли чувствует неприятный холодок вдоль позвоночника. - А теперь ты расскажешь нам куда дел Уёна и Сонхва.  
\- Вы не можете меня пытать, я связал нас, - "близнец" смеётся, абсолютно безумно смеётся и с лицом Уёна это выглядит для Минги вдвойне жутко. - Моя боль - его боль.  
\- Почему мы должны тебе верить?  
\- Потому что вы любите этого придурка. Он вам важен.  
\- Надо найти Сонхва. Он не знал о нём и, возможно, ему что-то известно.  
\- Я свяжусь с Юнхо, - Минги хватает неУёна за шкирку, тащит к неприметной двери в подвале. - А ты подождёшь нас здесь, сволочь.  
Чтобы этот псих точно не сбежал пока он ищет Юнхо, а вместе с ним уже и Сонхву, и не навредил решившему остаться в доме Хонджуну, Минги приваривает дверь к стене. Когда часть разбушевавшегося пламени выпущена, голова начинает мыслить лучше. Он чуть было не убил эту тварь, рискуя навредить ещё и Уёну. Если бы не это лицо, которое он-  
\- Если что-то узнаешь отправь ко мне Сычика, подпитывающие кристаллы Уён хранит в сейфе в стене, под вторым дном, чтобы открыть нужна руна-  
\- Я в курсе какая. - Хонджун нервно дёргает головой, гипнотизируя взглядом дверь, за которой сидит возможно единственная ниточка ведущая к спасению Уёна. - Вали отсюда быстро, Уён не простит тебе спаленной библиотеки его отца.  
\- Я найду его.  
\- У тебя нет выбора. 

\---

\- Я знал. Знал! Что этот пацан достался мне слишком легко, не бывает легко, когда дело касается чрезмерно талантливых детей, - Голос кружил вокруг Сонхва причитая и взмахивая руками. Сонхва его волнения слабо волновали. Сонхва волновал только пропавший Уён. - Где мальчишка?! - Поймав совершенно отрешённый взгляд Сонхвы, Голос раздражённо рыкнул. - Блестяще. И откуда только там взялась эта тварь, да ещё и такая сильная.  
Сонхва нечего было ответить. Сонхва даже не знал где они. Вокруг были только деревья и где-то в отдалении знакомо шумел город, возможно, даже не тот, в котором живёт Уён. Уёна даже нет там. Его нигде нет.  
Пусто.  
В тот первый раз, когда Уёна забрали, Сонхва хоть и остался один, но он чувствовал его, словно, крепкая нить от его сердца тянулась к нему, через всё то расстояние, что их разделяло. Если бы Сонхва тогда мог, он бы встал и отправился за Уёном. Сейчас Сонхва может, но это лишено смысла.  
Уёна нет.  
Сонхва пытается забраться как можно глубже в себя, возможно, там, на самом дне эта тонкая нить, связывающая их, ещё жива. Уён ведь сам говорил, что Сонхва упрям. Теперь он понимает, что это значит. Если сейчас Сонхва сдастся, то, возможно, больше никогда не увидит Уёна. Был бы тут с ним Минги, смог бы он…  
\- Что это за лицо? - Голос напрягается, видя воодушевление резко сменившее полное отчаяние на лице Сонхва. - Никакой самодеятельности. Я еле выдернул тебя оттуда, если бы эта тварь не отключилась ты был бы уже мёртв. Кстати, как вообще ты оказался рядом с его близнецом? Жить надоело? Просил же не лезть в неприятности!  
“Другой”  
\- Что? Когда ты, - Голос вздыхает, прикрывая глаза ладонью. - Я смотрю тебе нравится развиваться семимильными шагами. Откуда только столько сил берётся? Такой же бешеный, как и твой создатель.  
“Минги поможет”  
\- Чем твой огненный тут поможет? Разве что эту тварь зажарить, только. Господи, ну как он такой сильный?  
Сонхва поднимается с земли, оглядывается. Проще всего пойти в сторону шума города, но он хорошо помнит, что люди не должны знать о том, что он такое. Это может навредить Уёну. Нужно найти Юнхо или Минги, а лучше обоих. Уён им доверяет, значит, и Сонхва может. Они точно справятся лучше неопытного Сонхвы.  
\- Куда ты собрался? Сонхва! Проклятье, вот же упрямец.  
Голос дёргает Сонхва за руку. Он оборачивается немного удивлённо, до этого Голос не мог его касаться, только просто быть рядом. Вместо Голоса рядом с ним отдалённо похожий на него молодой юноша. Сонхва его разве что по фиолетовым сверкающим глазам узнаёт и мешковатой яркой одежде.  
\- Что смотришь? Так проще. Пошли. Найдём твоих новых друзей, а следом и Уёна. Надеюсь они где-нибудь заперли эту тварь, иначе я не понимаю какого чёрта он творит, если убивать Уёна ему бессмысленно. Пошли-пошли, я знаю, где огненный. На нём моя следилка навешена. 

Город накрывает их шумной суетливой волной примерно через четверть часа. Сонхва думал, что дух, как и он, будет растерян, напуган, возможно всеми этими быстрыми живыми людьми. Но растерян тут снова один только Сонхва. Ему был чужд и непривычен мир вокруг, он такой и есть всё ещё, но без Уёна оно ощущается как-то особенно остро. Сонхва успел слишком привыкнуть к тому, что он всегда впереди него или рядом, что можно дотронуться пальцами почти невесомо до рукава куртки. Сонхва и не знал, что можно ощущать себя таким ничтожно маленьким и одиноким в этой толпе людей.  
Уён ощущал это так же? Поэтому он сделал Сонхву?  
\- Что с тобой? - Голос за рукав оттаскивает его подальше от гущи людей. - У тебя дрожат руки.  
Голос смотрит на него удивлённо, словно не верит, что Сонхва может испытывать страх. Надо же как получается, даже тот кто даровал ему сердце не считает его живым. Но тот кто собрал каждую его деталь, нисколько не рассчитывая на обретение собственного сознания, смотрит на него так, будто желания Сонхвы важнее его собственных.  
\- Мы найдём его. Обязательно.  
Голос не говорит “спасём”.  
Сонхва цепляется за пёстрый пояс, длинной полосой свисающий за спиной Голоса. Сознание подсказывает, что этот цвет называют вишнёвым, как спелые круглые ягоды. Стоило бы, наверное, спросить откуда к Сонхва идут все эти знания, если бы это хоть сколь-нибудь было сейчас важно. Он старается не отставать от юноши, которым стал Голос, и не врезаться в проходящих мимо людей. Осуществить это довольно сложно, особенно, когда все силы направляешь внутрь себя, среди множества неясных ярких и не очень образов, пытаясь отыскать ту нить, которую он чувствовал, пока Уён был рядом. Если он жив - Сонхва хмурит, нет никакого “если”, Уён жив, а, значит, нить не должна была оборваться. Просто он так далеко, что она стала слишком тонкой, чтобы поймать её было легко. И вот, когда он замечает её тёплый свет, его силой дёргают за плечо.  
\- Сонхва!  
Горячая даже через слои одежды ладонь не даёт усомниться в принадлежности испортившей Сонхве всё руки. Минги хмыкает, убирая её.  
\- Посмотрите, какие мы стали грозные. Очень мило, конечно, но какого чёрты ты здесь, а не дома? Где Уён?  
\- Он не разговаривает, спешу напомнить. - Юнхо рядом с ним, что тоже прекрасно, оглядывает улицу. - Пошли, зайдём куда-нибудь, слишком много ушей вокруг.  
\- А кому-то есть дело до нас?  
\- Шесть трупов и никаких улик, одни косвенные подозрения. Как ты думаешь? - раздражённо цедит Юнхо, подталкивая Минги в сторону неприметного бара на углу улицы. - Ещё и бывший главный подозреваемый пропал. А настоящий убийца заперт в его подвале и - вот незадача - они похожи как две капли воды!  
\- Молодые люди, - Юнхо с Минги озадаченно смотрят на Голос, выступивший из-за спины Сонхва. - Кан Ёсан, приятно познакомиться, я дух, подаривший Уёну камешек Сонхвы.  
\- А почему мы собственно должны, - Минги осекается, когда Юнхо кладёт ему руку на плечо, поворачивается к нему, мол какие проблемы? Юнхо молча кивает, прикрывая глаза и Минги вопрос снимает, но на Ёсана всё ещё смотрит подозрительно.  
\- Что? - Ёсан ловит взгляд Сонхвы. - Не быть же мне вечно просто Голосом? Так меня звали когда-то.  
\- Голос? - Юнхо смотрит странно на Ёсана, потом на Сонхва. - Впрочем, понимаю.  
Сонхва кажется, что Ёсана и Юнхо что-то связывает. Слишком просто эти два человека, привыкшие подвергать сомнению всех и вся, приняли его слова за правду. Точнее принял Юнхо, а Минги ему доверился. Легко и безоговорочно, как, казалось, доверяет только Уёну. Хотя вряд ли до этого Сонхва интересовался чем-то, что не было связано напрямую с Уёном, вот и не замечал.  
В барах Сонхва ещё не был, но отчего-то знал, что данное место ничем особенно интересным не блещет, а учитывая как Минги прикрывает нос, ещё и пахнет отвратительно. Они садятся за дальний столик, Сонхва замечает, как Юнхо делает какой-то знак рукой мужчине за стойкой и тот понимающе кивнув никого к ним не отправляет, хотя Сонхва успел заметить, что девушки, одетые в одинаковые фартуки, обязательно приветствуют и не оставляют без внимания ни один из занятых столиков.  
\- Итак. - Юнхо достаёт из вазочки в центре столика один из орешков. - Уён исчез прямо из подвала, где собирал последний подарочек “близнеца”. - Настаёт очередь второго орешка. - “Близнец” или дебил, или не рассчитывал, что его раскроют так быстро, но факт остаётся фактом он где-то просчитался и пойман. Эта новость, конечно хорошая. Но. - Третий орешек Юнхо помещает чуть выше, между первыми двумя, образуя треугольник. - Урод каким-то образом связал себя с Уёном и просто убить его мы не можем, в надежде, что его заклинание самоликвидируется. В том, что это правда, мы тоже не уверены.  
\- Подозреваю, что скорее да, чем нет. - Ёсан хмурится. - Связь с близнецом и сама по себе есть, вероятно подонок нашёл способ обернуть её себе на пользу.  
\- У нас есть два пути. - Юнхо берёт уже зубочистку. - Найти Уёна и пусть уже он рвёт с близнецом связь, а потом мы его грохнем. Это же возможно, да? - Ёсан кивает.  
\- Это самый лучший вариант.  
\- Или мы таки играем в лотерею и грохнем сначала ублюдка, а потом ищем Уёна, в надежде, что про связь нам солгали. - На готовящегося взорваться Минги, Юнхо шикает. - Но так как этот вариант нам категорически не подходит. Думаем, как искать Уёна.  
\- Ты, ведь, дух. - Минги откидывается на спинку диванчика, скрещивая руки на груди. - Эта задачка должна быть по твоей части, разве нет?  
\- В некоторые вещи мне лезть запрещено. Я уже влез больше, чем надо и здесь только для того, чтобы исправить свою оплошность.  
\- Случайное дарование близнецу половины силы Уёна ты называешь "оплошностью"? - голос Юнхо холоден, Сонхва таких интонаций от него ещё не слышал. - Что конкретно ты у него забрал?  
\- То, что в скором времени должно было сделать из него монстра. Я точно не уверен почему это всегда преследует тех, кто рождается с силой подобной Уёна или скажем твоей. - Ёсан машет рукой в сторону Минги. - Ты то свою тьму обуздал, найдя с ней компромиссы, а вот Уён бы не смог, детская травма и общая неприязнь, которая прослеживается по отношению к кукольникам. Да, те кто знают и работают с Уёном относятся к нему неплохо, но это не значит, что считают его нормальным. Он и не то чтобы нормальный в широком понимании этого слова. Ты, ведь, и сам знаешь, да? - Минги вздыхает. - Люди ему чужие, а вот куклы, те что он собрал сам, словно семья. Даже то, что в них отсутствует жизнь его не смущает. Они его детище, те, за кого он несёт ответственность. А теперь сложим детскую травму, где человек с лицом его отца убил его родителей, попытку государства подмять под себя талантливого ребёнка, очень топорно подмять, я видел его воспоминания из детского дома, помножим на неприязненное отношение окружающих едва они узнают спектр его силы. Как долго он смог бы это выносить?  
Сонхва не очень понимает повисшее общее мрачное настроение. Злодей из Уёна? Человека с самой тёплой и светлой магией? Сонхва начинает казаться, что все так плохо его знали, что не могли набраться смелости верить в него чуть больше. Сонхва уверен, что будь у Уёна возможность он бы эту тьму внутри, о которой говорит Ёсан, точно поборол, исказив до неузнаваемости, сделав её своей силой.  
"В этом и смысл" - Сонхва замирает. - "Я стал этим монстром. Мне и только мне хватило духу обрести эту силу."  
"Нет"  
"Надо же какой упрямый у тебя оказывается голос, твоему хозяину он тоже нравится?"  
И тут Сонхва понимает, что не так. Голос Уёна, тут он не ошибается, но это не Уён. Магия, которую он чувствует тёмная, вязкая, она пытается облепить его сердце как мазута, три-три, не сотрёшь. Сонхва чувствует, как начинает задыхаться, хотя абсолютно точно не умеет дышать.  
"Ты, малыш, мне не нужен, ты можешь его найти"  
Сонхва даже кажется, что он видит неУёна перед собой, сжимающего обеими руками ему горло. Если бы он мог говорить…Он даже шевельнуться не может.  
\- Надеюсь вы напялили этой твари противомагические наручники, потому что он силу Уёна похоже вывел в абсолют и может использовать некоторые фокусы даже связанным.  
Минги хлопает себя по лбу.  
\- Призыватель. Что призыватели могут в абсолюте?  
\- Была теория, что перемещаться между пространствами, довольно зыбкая и из разряда фантастики. Очень быстро замяли исследование, как и с телепортацией людей. Не находилось никого достаточно сильного для экспериментов, а что?  
\- То есть он может выбраться из заваренной комнаты?  
"Всем плевать на тебя, малыш, хочешь оставлю тебя себе?" - хватка на шее чуть слабеет. Сонхва косится на Ёсана. Почему ты не замечаешь? Ёсан! Голос чтоб тебя! - "Ты так со мной ругаться научишься, очаровательно. Будешь моим? Их присвоить не получилось, но тебя можно. Достаточно…"  
Сонхва чувствует как рука неУёна тянется к его сердцу, вгрызается внутрь, словно, когтями. Сонхва переводит взгляд на Минги, пытается вспомнить, как чудовищно опасно ощущалась его магия. Влез мне в голову, получи!  
\- Ммм выбраться может быть и нет, всё-таки телу нужен порт-ключ хотя бы, а вот душа более тонкая и простая в этом плане материя. Может одна душа убить кого-нибудь? - Юнхо смотрит на Ёсана, но цепляется взглядом за Сонхва. - Какого?..  
"Вздумал меня атаковать. Не выйдет, они все слабее меня"  
Все слабее? Сонхва чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в ухмылке и он, наконец, способен шевелиться. Он хватает неУёна за руки, отдирая от себя.  
"Как?.."  
Уён, абсолютно точно сильнее его. Сонхва удерживает неУёна рядом с собой и с головой ныряет внутрь себя, туда где он потерял нить Уёна. Теперь не потеряет. Якорь прямо у него в руках.  
\- Быстро все на выход!  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Он собирается вернуть Уёна. - Сонхва скорее чувствует, чем понимает, что Ёсан кладёт ему руки на плечи. - Прочь отсюда, сейчас будет взрыв.  
В момент, когда ударная волна отметает их с Ёсаном в сторону, Сонхва чувствует, как ему в руки падает мягкий тёплый сгусток энергии, так похожий на магию Уёна. Он обнимает его, прикрывая от удара.  
\- Молодец, Сонхва. - Грубые от постоянной работы руки знакомо обнимают его лицо, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Уён улыбается, хоть и видно, что ужасно измотан. Сонхва хочет дотронуться до него, но почему-то совсем нет сил. - Я знал, что ты справишься. Подожди немного, - виноватый взгляд Уёна падает на руки Сонхва, ниже. - Я потом всё исправлю. Сначала разберусь с тем, кто это сделал, хорошо?  
"Хорошо"  
Сонхва прикрывает глаза, потому что смотреть на то, как Уён снова уходит нет сил.  
Звуки битвы долетают до Сонхва как сквозь вату и совсем незаметно стихают вовсе. Сонхва тихо и спокойно. Сонхва видит сон и в том сне Уён крепко сжимает его руку.  
\- Теперь всё, кончено, - ласковое прикосновение к щеке. - Отдыхай.  
\---

\- Ты предлагаешь мне что? - Юнхо смотрит на Уёна так будто видит одно из чудес света.  
Уён смиренно терпит, пока Хонджун зашивает ему рану в боку, повторяет просьбу.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе украсть вещдоки.  
Юнхо не матерится только огромным усилием воли. Они всего несколько часов назад буквально вернулись с поля боя, в которое превратились руины бара - Уён даже представить себе не может в какую сумму придётся вложиться администрации дабы восполнить нанесённый ими ущерб. А теперь Уён, лишь волей госпожи Удачи избежавший повторного заключения, предлагает выкрасть из хранилища вещдоков новые руки и ноги Сонхве. Не то чтобы Юнхо не хочет помочь Сонхве, но, похоже, его личный лимит нарушений рабочего устава превышен.  
\- В этом помогать я вам не буду. - Юнхо было собирается встать и уйти, но Хонджун смеряет его одним взглядом и тот послушно остаётся на месте.  
\- Отсюда ни один из вас не уйдёт, пока я все ваши раны не залатаю. Эта тварь оказалась такой бешеной? Меня он просто вырубил.  
\- И хвала небесам.  
Уён скидывает ноги Минги с дивана, аккуратно присаживается, откидываясь на подушки. Бой вышел сложный, хоть и быстрый. “Близнец” порядком ослаб, готовя для него последний подарочек и удерживая в своей межпространственной тюрьме. Это значительно облегчило им задачу, а благодаря Сонхве их связь была разорвана едва он с фееричным взрывом из этой тюрьмы вырвался. Ёсан - вот уж кого Уён ожидал увидеть в последнюю очередь - сказал, что разрыву помогло то, что Сонхва использовал “близнеца”, как якорь для освобождения Уёна и сила, которую он для этого приложил разорвала связь окончательно. Правда, это стоило ему рук и ног, так ещё и значительно повредилось и без того хрупкое сознание. В итоге он не просыпается уже несколько часов. Уён смотрит на Сонхву, оставленного Минги в одном из кресел. Если надо выкрасть вещдоки, чтобы вернуть ему возможность ходить и шевелить руками, он это сделает.  
\- Вместе выкрадем. - Минги шипит, пытаясь расположиться так, чтобы вывихнутое плечо сильно не тревожилось. - Будет твоя кукла быстрее всех живых бегать.  
\- Он и будет. - Ёсан, вернувшийся к своей изначальной форме, выползает прямо из пола. - Ему неведома усталость, так что точно превзойдёт любого из вас в скорости.  
\- Это мы ещё проверим.  
\- Там, кстати, на крыльцо поднимается очень сильный и подозрительный тип, даже в солнечный день, накрывшись капюшоном.  
Едва Ёсан заканчивает свою фразу, уплывая в сторону мастерской, как раздаётся весьма настойчивый стук в дверь. Уён стонет, но встаёт открывать - вероятнее всего к ним явились из Департамента. Они, конечно, уже сдали труп с навечно застывшей на лице ухмылкой. Надо было видеть лицо Феликса, когда он пытался понять, как у убийцы, которого они ловили уже неделю, может быть точно такое же лицо, как и у Уёна. Хотя согласно их данным Уён заявлен единственным ребёнком в семье.  
Уён открывает дверь, разглядывая закутанного во всё синее служащего. Цвет, конечно, знакомый, но вот такого варианта формы он ещё не видел.  
\- Приветствую, могу я войти? Уверен, нам есть что обсудить.  
\- Может, сначала представитесь?  
\- Кристофер Бан, капитан секретного подразделения департамента правопорядка, ответственного за дела особой важности, в том числе связанных с таким явлением, как “тёмные близнецы”. О! - Кристофер кивает выглянувшему в коридок Юнхо. - Один из моих оперативников уже здесь. Славно.  
\- “Один из моих оперативников”? - Уён выразительно смотрит на Юнхо, пропуская вперёд гостя. - Так вот откуда такая заинтересованность в моём деле. Минги, ты в курсе, что твой заклятый друг двойной агент?  
Услышав громкой “Эй!” от Юнхо, Уён отомщено улыбается. Минги не знал, Минги милостиво сообщил о своём недовольстве маленьким жгучим фаерболом.  
Господин Бан сообщает им, что это дело с самого начало курировалось этим самым тайным отделом, что “близнеца” они пасли ещё с пригородных земель, потому что прекрасно знали, что настоящий Уён тихонько занимается сборкой новой куклы, да и есть у них в команде умельцы, умеющие замечать разницу между оригиналом и “близнецом”. Но вот в городе они потеряли его из виду, а дальше события начали сыпаться как снежный ком и без огласки это дело замять уже не получалось. Общественности то они сообщат, что убийца пойман и в этом деле не последнее участие приняли Уён и Минги, но вот со всеми оперативниками, что успели увидеть лицо убийцы будут работать мозгоправ, дабы стереть сей момент из их памяти. На этих словах Юнхо стонет, предвкушая сколько работать придётся лично ему тоже.  
\- А нас обязательно к этому приплетать? - Минги весь разговор сверлит Юнхо тяжёлым взглядом. Кажется, их ожидает долгий разговор на тему “а не вёл ли ты слежку за мной?”.  
\- Это будет проще, чем стирать ваше участие, действие твоего пламени будет невозможно скрыть и с Юнхо в процессе ведения дела тебя многие видели. Кто-нибудь захочет понять, дойдёт до врача и следы ментального воздействия не успеют окончательно стереться. Нам это не нужно. Так что побудете какое-то время общественными героями.  
\- Мы герои, слышал? - Минги ухмыляется закатившему глаза Хонджуну. - Это получается, нам можно ни о чём не волноваться и спокойненько жить дальше?  
\- В целом да.  
Напрягаются все, даже Юнхо, который в этой ситуации огрёб скорее головную боль. Он напряжённо смотрит на своего начальника, на Уёна и на Сонхву. Конечно, ожившая кукла. Юнхо не мог не сообщить об этом.  
\- Что вы предлагаете?  
\- Тебе бы уехать на месяцок другой. - Кристофер кивает Уёну. - Есть куда? Если некуда, у меня друг живёт на юге, домик у океана, красивое спокойное место.  
\- Без Сонхвы я не уйду.  
\- Сонхвы? - Крис кажется искренне не понимает о ком идёт речь. Юнхо вздыхает, косится на Уёна раздражённо.  
\- Кукла в кресле.  
\- Так ты ему не рассказал? - Уён не то что в шоке, Уён немного в ужасе и вдруг у Юнхо из-за этого будет куча проблем. По тому как Юнхо упрямо смотрит в глаза Криса, обещающие ему очевидно не один штрафной, становится ясно, что да. - Ты ему не рассказал. Господин Бан, эту кукла живая. Буквально. Ожил пока это всё вокруг творилось. Почему не знаю, но, если это принять будет слишком сложно, мы сегодня же покинем город. С парочкой вещдоков из хранилища, если позволите.  
Хонджун отвешивает Уёну смачный подзатыльник, шипя про “фееричную наглость”. Крис добродушно смеётся.  
\- Вещдоки принесёт мой человек, не надо взламывать хранилище. А Сонхва. - Крис улыбается, заметив как Уён мгновенно напрягся. - Уедете вместе хорошо, я даже могу помочь сделать ему документы.  
\- Но? Не бесплатно же вы собрались это всё делать.  
\- Нет, конечно. Будете должны. Если однажды мы попросим о помощи, никто из присутствующих здесь не откажет.  
\- Количество. - Хонджун добродушием Криса не обманывается. - Установите лимит, иначе о помощи можно просить бесконечное количество раз.  
\- Три просьбы. И мы квиты.  
\- Отлично, ещё что-нибудь, нет? Тогда спасибо, что пришли, выход знаете где.  
Уён закатывает глаза. Это его ещё наглым назвали. Юнхо было берётся за куртку, чтобы уйти с Крисом, но Хонджун холодно сообщает, что ещё не успел осмотреть его и, получив одобрение начальства, Юнхо остаётся.  
\- А почему ты не рассказал ему про Сонхву?  
\- Потому что.  
\- Ладно.  
\- А про меня ты ему что рассказывал? - ядовито интересуется Минги, но поймав отчаянный виноватый взгляд Юнхо затыкается, ещё и от Хонджуна огребает сверху. - Да, за что?!  
\- Он тебе жизнь сколько раз спасал? Вот именно, засунь свою обеду куда подальше.  
Уён откидывается обратно на подушки. Можно, наконец, отдохнуть. Руки-ноги Сонхва он достал, высшего разряда причём. Должен же от этого психопата быть какой-то толк? Одной смертью сыт не будешь.  
“Я умру, но что ты будешь делать с тем, что вырвется из меня?” - “Близнец” ухмылялся, получив кинжалом одолженным у Юнхо в грудь. - “Оно тебя сожрёт, ты слаб, всегда был слаб.”  
Но то что вырвалось, Уён прямо на его глазах смял в пыль, уничтожив, наконец, навсегда. Безумец только смеялся, пока не захлебнулся собственной кровью - Уён всё ещё не боец и ожидаемо промахнулся мимо сердца. Он соврёт, если скажет, что долгая смерть ублюдка его не порадовала. Но ещё больше Уёна порадует пробуждение Сонхва. Единственного из всех, кто верил в него до самого конца. 

Человек Криса прибывает к ним через два часа. Хонджун успевает выпроводить сначала Минги, за ним Юнхо и уже думает остаться проследить за Уёном или таки вернуться домой, когда посреди гостиной появляется человек. Телепортация. Прекрасно. Магия считающаяся несуществующей, очень схожая с тем, что используют призыватели. Уёну самую малость любопытно кто ещё есть в чудо-отряде Криса. Есть подозрение, что вся произошедшая ситуация ему на руку, потому что он только рад, пусть и временно, но получить их в свою коллекцию.  
Человек вручает Уёну детали и моментально исчезает. Уён даже цвет глаз в прорези маски, закрывающей всё лицо, заметить не успевает.  
\- Прям сразу будешь ставить?  
\- Нет, сначала снять старые огрызки, начертить руны на камнях. До утра работы, наверное. Ты к себе, наверное, иди или хочешь, ложись в моей комнате.  
\- Швы разойдутся, буди.  
Хонджун поднимается наверх, а Уён, подхватив Сонхву, в мастерскую. Перед Хонджуном стыдно больше всех. Юнхо влез по долгу службы, Минги исключительно из-за собственной неусидчивости, а вот Хонджун вляпался абсолютно случайно, потому что просто волновался о нём. “Близнец” не убил его только чудом, не захотел тратить силы, итак много ушло на то чтобы снести дверь. Всё-таки их победа чистая удача, помноженная на стечение обстоятельств и нетерпеливость “близнеца”.  
Уён аккуратно крепит Сонхву к стойке, убирает опавшую на глаза чёлку. Лёгкое чувство дежавю щекочет нервы. Кажется, что то утро, когда Уён только вручил Сонхва сердце было годы назад, хотя прошло всего ничего на самом то деле. Уён даже предположить не мог, что обретёт к концу этой полной трупов истории.  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Я же обещал всё исправить.  
Уён так боится ошибиться и ненароком сделать Сонхва больно, хоть и знает, что тот совсем не чувствует боли, но вдруг. Уёну бы не хотелось. Сложнее всего оказывается вырезать новые руны на кристаллах-суставах. Уёну приходится впихнуть в себя сразу две таблетки успокоительного, разработанных специально Хонджуном для него, потому что все остальные нарушают потоки магии и концентрацию, а вот с его чудодейственными пилюлями этого удаётся избежать. Уже через пятнадцать минут голова проясняется и руки перестают мелко дрожать. Пользоваться разработкой того, кто желал тебе смерти брезгливо, но ради Сонхвы Уён отбрасывает своё ни к месту проснувшееся честолюбие. В конце концов, его идеи инновационны, игнорировать это было бы слишком глупо.  
\- Остался последний штрих.  
Что руки, что ноги встают как влитые. В довершении всего процесса Уён протирает Сонхву влажной тряпкой, одевает в свободные рубаху и брюки. Вряд ли ему захочется просыпаться голым, пусть и гениталиев у него даже нет, но кому понравится быть незащищённым? Уён чувствовал бы себя неловко.  
\- Сонхва. Ну. - Уён берёт его лицо в свои ладони, разглядывает прикрытые веки, опущенные уголки губ. - Давай, Сонхва, просыпайся. Нас с тобой ждёт путешествие. Ты увидишь море. Знаешь, что такое море?  
\- Нет.  
В первые секунды Уён думает, что ослышался. Но рука Сонхвы накрывает его, он жмётся щекой к ладони Уёна.  
\- Расскажешь мне про море, Уён-а?  
Сонхва ласково улыбается и голос у него немного хриплый, приятный. Уён хочет научить его петь, это точно будет очень красиво. Уён громко шмыгает носом, опуская голову.  
\- Расскажу. Расскажу, конечно. И покажу. Тебе понравится.  
Утреннее солнце проникало в окна мастерской, раскрашивая светлые волосы Сонхвы приятный соломенный цвет, делая его лицо в разы мягче. Уён не удерживает порыва, обнимает Сонхву, пряча мокрое от слёз лицо в изгибе шее. Сонхва гладит его по спине, зарывается другой рукой в волосы на затылке.  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Ты сам так сказал.  
Уён кивает. Сказал. А поверить смог только сейчас. 

Шумный перон вызывает у Сонхвы искренний интерес. Поездов он ещё не видел, в его воспоминаниях нет ничего такого. Ёсан, снова обернувшийся человеком, крутится рядом с видом ребёнка, узревшего самую интересную в его жизни игрушку.  
\- Раньше я таких не видел. Всё как-то лошадями обходились.  
\- Так все знания Сонхвы твои? - Уён поправляет лямки рюкзака, прикидывая в уме всё ли нужное взял.  
\- Ага. Не благодари.  
Уён закатывает глаза. Духу вроде как с ними ловить больше нечего, а он всё равно все дни сборов и подготовки дома к отъезду крутился рядом. Сложнее всего было, конечно, вернуть на место Санги, Уён всё ещё не умеет удерживать вещи в свитках, а чертить новый круг в ангаре негде, да и сил на его активацию у него пока нет. Но тут опять подсобил Крис, естественно, спросив лично с Уёна ещё одну просьбу. Хонджун, когда узнал, так страшно матерился, что даже Минги восхищённо присвистнул.  
\- Скоро отправление?  
\- Хонджун, - Юнхо вздыхает. - Ты спрашиваешь уже третий раз.  
\- А ты возьми и ответь.  
\- Через пятнадцать минут отправление.  
\- Успел! - Минги хлопает Уёна по плечу, на него же и облокачиваясь, чтобы отдышаться. - Еле вырвался из департамента. Минхо решил, что именно сегодня ему надо меня повторно допросить. Сто процентов сделал это специально противный кошак.  
Минги вручает один свёрток Уёну, другой Сонхве.  
\- Спрячьте пока. И поглубже куда.  
\- Что там?  
\- Кинжалы там. Вы же точно оружия с собой не взяли.  
\- Мы отдыхать едем, Минги!  
\- Бери.  
Уён со вздохом забирает свёрток Сонхвы и пихает вместе со своим на дно другой сумки, что стоит рядом на земле.  
\- Ты невыносим.  
\- Но ты меня именно таким и любишь. - Минги улыбается, не ухмыляется как обычно, а именно улыбается. - Осторожно там.  
\- Повторяю мы едем отдыхать.  
\- К другу этого подозрительного Криса.  
\- Но отдыхать!  
\- Я понял понял, - Минги хватает Уёна за затылок, притягивая к себе. - Присмотри там за ним.  
\- Мог не напоминать.  
С тех пор как Сонхва заговорил, Уён ещё с трудом привыкает к его иногда колкому языку. Сонхва с каждым днём становится всё более живым, что Уён порой забывает как много у него отличий от обычных людей.  
Поезд призывно гудит в первый раз. Они все вскидываются, как будто не этого ждали последние полчаса.  
\- Ладно, мы пойдём, займём купе.  
\- Да, стоило бы.  
Но вместо этого Уён продолжает стоять на месте, как и Сонхва. Хонджун сдаётся первым, лезет крепко обнять. Юнхо ободряюще хлопает по плечу, жмёт Сонхва руку. А Минги встаёт между ними превращая их волосы в воронье гнездо.  
\- Минги!  
\- Вали, пока я не передумал тебя отпускать.  
\- Валю. - Уён подхватывает сумку с земли, срывается под второй гудок с места. Сонхва верно следует рядом. - До встречи!  
Не оборачиваясь они запрыгивают в свой вагон. Их ждал юг и море. Уён же обещал.


End file.
